


La primera vez que ganamos los dos

by ShipperCookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto is a LGBTQ icon, But not very drunk, But very light because I'm weak, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Everybody is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Help, Hinata doensn't know what the fuck he's doing, How Do I Tag, Kageyama is a Good Boy, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, M/M, Metions of homophobia, Minor Background Relationships, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Oikawa Tooru/Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Perreo del bueno, Post-Time Skip, This is my first fic in 13 years, Todo pasó gracias al reggaeton, Tsukishima swears a lot, conversations about consent, more or less, not beta read we die like men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperCookie/pseuds/ShipperCookie
Summary: Hinata ha ganado a Kageyama 1096 veces y Kageyama le ha ganado a él 1100. Da igual cuantas ganen y cuantas pierdan, porque ninguno de los dos puede parar de contar.O cuando el Karasuno decide juntarse a cenar por los viejos tiempos y acaban saliendo a bailar reggaetón. Y pasan cosas. Y son todos tontísimos.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	1. 1096

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :3. Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad que os como la cara. Aviso de que esto es lo primero que publico desde 2007, así que no me hago responsable del desastre que pueda ser. Perdonadme la vida, pero no sé puntuar diálogos.   
> No puedo dejar de pensar en estos niños, así que ahí va.

El remate de Bokuto golpeó el suelo y, por un instante, todo quedó inmóvil. Hinata vio como la pelota chocaba con la pista, sintiendo en su pecho como el corazón se le paraba un instante, solo para volver a latir con más fuerza cuando el balón rebotó de nuevo en el aire. Su boca estaba entreabierta y contenía el aliento. Hubo unos instantes de calma y el hechizo solo se rompió con el pitido del árbitro, que anunciaba el final del partido. Los Black Jackals habían ganado. Habían ganado.

El estadio entero tembló entre vítores y aplausos. Hinata apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Bokuto le señaló con el dedo, antes de lanzarse hacia él y envolverle en un fuerte abrazo. Se echo a reír sin saber por qué. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kageyama sonreír.

* * *

Después, aquella misma tarde, mientras revisaba su móvil tirado en la cama del hotel, Hinata apenas recordaba lo que había pasado tras el partido. Había hablado con Kageyama. 1096 victorias frente a 1100 derrotas. Se había sacado algunas fotos con el hijo de Nicollas Romero. También había hablado con Kuroo de un video promocional, o un anuncio, o algo así. Sinceramente, no se había enterado muy bien de qué iba. Algo en lo que también estaba metido Kenma, con eso le valía.

Lo sentía todo como un sueño. Como una ilusión. Aun sentía los nervios cosquilleando a flor de piel. Todo parecía irreal, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. De alguna forma, le recordaba a como se sintió aquella vez hace tantos años: en su primer, y único, partido oficial de secundaria. Los nervios en el estómago, la expectación casi cegadora… Aquella primera vez que jugó contra Kageyama. Aquella vez que le había dicho “ _algún día seré yo quién te derrote_ ”. Y lo hizo. Lo había hecho, hoy. Le había ganado 1095 veces antes, pero ninguna de aquellas veces las había sentido como una victoria de verdad. Quizá porque no habían sido como aquella primera vez. No habían sido durante un partido oficial. Hoy lo había sido, al fin. Pero, aun así... Aun así, Hinata no lo sentía como una vitoria. No como una de verdad, como una victoria definitiva. Quizá, pensó, era que su rivalidad con Kageyama era como una historia sin fin. Siempre habría otro partido, otra carrera, otro desafío. Siempre encontrarían una nueva forma de retarse el uno al otro. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, esperando la siguiente oportunidad.

Quizá no tuviera que esperar mucho más, pues el antiguo equipo del Karasuno había quedado para cenar aquella misma noche. Hinata apenas había tenido tiempo para quedar con ninguno de ellos, entre las pruebas y los entrenamientos, por lo que, quitando a Yamaguchi, que había ido a recogerle al aeropuerto, y a Yachi con la que había quedado un día en Tokio, no había visto a la mayoría de sus excompañeros desde que se había ido de Japón. Ahora que al fin estaban todos —o casi todos—allí, tenía sentido organizar algo. Hasta el entrenador Ukai y el maestro Takeda iban a ir. El único que no iba a estar era Nishinoya que, en esos momentos, estaba en algún lugar de Italia. Al menos según su Instagram, pensó Hinata al tiempo que recorría la galería de su antiguo compañero. Estaba llena de _selfies_ , filtros estúpidos y paisajes borrosos, pero aun así transmitía una energía increíble. Por un momento Hinata echó de menos Brasil y el nerviosismo acelerado que le recorría por dentro antes de coger aquel primer avión. Echaba de menos la aventura. Pero solo fue un segundo, pues Hinata sabía que estaba justo donde debía estar.

* * *

“Oya, oya” escuchó decir a Bokuto, al tiempo que este salía del baño.

Tenía el pelo gris aplastado sobre la frente, y las gotas de agua que aún lo recorrían se deslizaban por su rostro. Su cuerpo aun estaba húmedo tras la ducha, y lo único que llevaba puesto era una de las toallas del hotel rodeándole la cintura. Hinata no pudo evitar deslizar la vista por el musculoso torso de su compañero, intentando no ponerse rojo como un tomate. Bokuto no tenía sentido del decoro ni timidez de ningún tipo, tal y como había podido comprobar en los vestuarios más de una vez. O bien no era consciente del efecto que tenía en la gente de su alrededor o, directamente, le gustaba que le mirasen. Hinata no tenía claro cual de las dos era.

“¿Has dormido algo?” le preguntó, mientas se secaba el pelo con otra toalla más pequeña.

“Que va,” empezó Hinata “estoy todavía demasiado activado por el partido”.

“¡Pero necesitas energías para esta noche! ¡Que nos vamos de fiesta!” exclamó el joven, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama para terminar de secarse y ponerse algo de ropa. “¡Hemos encontrado una fiesta Latina y hay que ir a perrear!” añadió, mientras procedía a incorporarse de nuevo y menear el culo.

Hinata estalló en carcajadas, mientras trataba de ignorar el bailecillo erótico sexual de Bokuto y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Aunque tampoco lo estaba intentando muy fuerte.

“¡Eso ni siquiera es perreo, es twerking!” le gritó, lanzándole uno de los cojines de su cama. Bokuto, como si no estuviera ahora mismo doblado por la mitad agitando el culo en el aire, se giró con una rapidez impresionante para adoptar una postura perfecta de recepción. El cojín chocó contra sus antebrazos y, si hubiera sido una pelota, la había levantado de nuevo sin problema. Pero, como era una almohada, calló al suelo con suavidad y Bokuto masculló un “ _oh_ ” decepcionado.

“¡Ves!” exclamó, volviendo al tema, mientras se ponía una camiseta. “Me tienes que enseñar a perrear, te has traído ese conocimiento ancestral de Brasil y lo tienes que compartir con tu sempai” terminó, señalándose a si mismo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

“Si ni si quiera se perrear bien…”

“¡Mentira! ¡A mi no me engañas, que he visto tus stories!” Bokuto no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

“¡Eso fue UNA vez!”

Hinata enterró la cara entre las manos, sintiendo como se le encendían las orejas. Por supuesto que sabía a que stories se refería Bokuto. Eran de hacía mas o menos un año, de cuando se había encontrado a Oikawa en Rio. Habían jugado al vóley playa unas cuantas veces, habían salido a comer otras pocas y una sola vez, la noche antes de que Oikawa se volviera a Argentina, habían salido de fiesta. Y con una sola ya fue de sobra. Los dos habían acabado tan borrachos a base de caipiriñas que les había parecido super buena idea subir un montón de videos perreando como si la vida les fuera en ello mientas sonaba “ _Dame más gasolina_ ” de Daddy Yankee.

Cuando Hinata se despertó la mañana siguiente, con una resaca de campeonato y tumbado al lado de cierto excapitán del Seijoh —cosa de la que no iba a hablarle a nadie jamás— se había encontrado el móvil repleto de notificaciones y mensajes de sus consternados amigos en Japón. De poco había servido que borrase todos los stories de la noche anterior tan pronto como recordó que existían pues, con la diferencia horaria entre Brasil y Japón, ya los había visto todo el que los podía ver. Incluyendo su madre. Y Natsu, que además estaba ya en plena adolescencia y había encontrado una forma de descargárselos antes de que Hinata los borrase, asegurándose así de que su hermano no pudiera escapar jamás de aquella vergüenza.

“Me da igual, tienes que enseñarme” dijo Bokuto, sacando a Hinata de su espiral de vergüenza ajena. “Quiero fardar de mis habilidades de perreo delante de Akaashi” añadió, e Hinata no pudo más que reír.

* * *

Hinata salió no mucho después. Pasó un buen rato revolviendo su maleta en busca de algo aceptable que ponerse para cenar y salir de fiesta. Al final se decidió por unos vaqueros claros y una camisa negra de manga corta con estampado floral. Se puso un jersey encima y cogió un abrigo, que era noviembre y las noches de Sendai no se parecían en nada a las de Rio. Había quedado con sus antiguos compañeros en un Izakaya de la zona de Kokubuncho. Daichi era quién lo había sugerido y, como en los viejos tiempos, todo el equipo siguió a su capitán.

Cuando Hinata llegó, siguiendo las indicaciones de su teléfono móvil, Daichi, Sugawara, Ukai y Takeda ya estaban ahí.

“¡Ey, Hinata” Suga fue el primero en verle.

Se saludaron con la mano y pequeñas reverencias y, por un momento, Hinata añoró los calurosos besos y abrazos que los brasileños compartían. Aun así, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

“Menudo partidazo, chaval” dijo Ukai, empezando una conversación casual a cerca de voleibol.

Hinata rio con ellos, compartiendo anécdotas y memorias de sus años de instituto mientras el resto llegaban.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Ryu y Kiyoko, cogidos de la mano como la pareja de recién casados que eran. Hinata aun no había terminado de procesarlo. No era que pensase que no hacían buena pareja, para nada. Obviamente sabía que Ryunosuke estaba loquito perdido por la mánager desde que estaba en primer curso, y cuando habían empezado a salir años después simplemente había tenido sentido. Funcionaban muy bien juntos, no había mas que verlos, pero aun así… Casados. A Hinata se le hacía un concepto incomprensible. Al fin y al cabo, Tanaka no era más que un año mayor que él, y ya estaba casado. Ca-sa-do. Hinata no podía imaginarse a si mismo estando tan seguro de nada en su vida. De nada más que del voleibol, al menos. Era demasiado joven para esa clase de compromiso. Le daba hasta vértigo.

Después de ellos llegó Asahi, caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos de una gabardina marrón y con la melena recogida en un moño revuelto. Había algo en su forma de moverse que transmitía una confianza que llevó una sonrisa a los labios de Hinata. Cuando estaban en el instituto Asahi siempre se movía encorvado, como si quisiera parecer más pequeño de lo que era. Buscaba pasar desapercibido y evitar la atención. Ahora, en cambio, caminaba completamente erguido, lo que le hacía parecer aun más grande de lo que era. Que no era precisamente poco. A Hinata le gustaba esa nueva versión de su sempai.

Algo más tarde llegaron Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Yachi, con estos dos últimos entrelazando los dedos con cariño. Hinata también había sabido eso. Solía hablar con Yachi por Instagram y, más ocasionalmente, por videollamada, y fue una de esas veces cuando le preguntó por la cantidad de fotos que los dos tenían juntos en sus respectivas redes sociales. El color de las mejillas de Yachi fue toda la confirmación que necesitó para saber lo que pasaba. Habían empezado a salir oficialmente poco después, y llevaban ya dos años juntos. Hinata tenía que admitir que se había puesto bastante celoso al principio. Durante su primer y segundo año de instituto había tenido un crush bastante gordo con la chica y lo cierto era que sospechaba que Yamaguchi tenía uno también. Le había costado procesar sus celos hacia el chico, que no solo había conseguido el puesto de capitán en su tercer año, si no que además había acabado con la chica que le gustaba de adolescente. Había estado celoso, pero también sabía que Yamaguchi era un tío currante y leal, que valía su peso en oro y que se merecía todo lo bueno que le pasase. Y Yachi también se merecía lo mejor del mundo, así que en última instancia se había alegrado de que se tuvieran el uno al otro. Aun estaba aprendiendo a gestionar la frustración que venía con asumir que no era el protagonista de un manga de aventuras, y que no podía tener todo lo que se le antojaba en la vida.

Junto a ellos caminaba Tsukishima, con la misma cara de aburrido de siempre, como si solo estuviera allí por puro compromiso. Era aun más alto de lo que Hinata recordaba, y también había ensanchado, pero de su cuello colgaban los mismos cascos que llevaba hacía años e Hinata pensó que había cosas que no cambiaban nunca.

Poco después llegaron Narita, Ennoshita y Kinoshita, charlando animadamente y con cara de llevar ya un par de rondas de cerveza.

Kageyama llegó el último.

“Disculpad la tardanza,” dijo al llegar a su lado, saludando al grupo con una profunda reverencia. “Mi equipo me había pedido que los acompañase a un local de temaki”.

“¿Y te han pedido indicaciones a ti?” saltó Tsukishima, sin perder la oportunidad de vacilar a su antiguo compañero. “Espero que no les apeteciera demasiado el temaki…”

Kageyama bufó y Ukai los arrastró a ambos al interior del local antes de que pudieran empezar a pelearse como dos críos. Definitivamente, había cosas que no cambiarían nunca.

* * *

Se sentaron al fondo del bar, en una mesa larga que quedaba casi oculta tras una esquina, justo frente al pasillo del baño. Hinata se sentó entre Kageyama y Kindaichi, y se pusieron al día charlando animadamente mientras miraban el menú.

“Creo que voy a pedir mapo tofu picante” empezó Suga.

“¿Qué recomiendas, capitán?” preguntó Ryu, a lo que Daichi tardó un poco en responder.

“A mi me gusta mucho el shoyu ramen que tienen aquí…”

“No le hagáis caso, no tiene criterio con el shoyu ramen, le vale cualquiera” bromeó Suga, provocando algunas risas.

Rieron y siguieron con la conversación trivial mientras terminaban de decidirse y pedían una cantidad más que preocupante de sake.

“¡Hemos venido a pasarlo bien!” exclamó Ryu, mientras se apresuraba a rellenar los vasos de todo el mundo tan pronto como llegó la bebida.

“¿Seguro que podéis beber?” preguntó Takeda, mirando a Hinata y a Kageyama.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro un segundo, e Hinata fue el primero en hablar.

“Yo no tengo partido hasta el fin de semana que viene, así que no creo que haya problema”.

Kageyama también estuvo de acuerdo así que cuando Ryu acabó de servirles todos alzaron sus vasos en un brindis.

* * *

La cena transcurrió mientras hablaban de todo y de nada a la vez. Daichi les habló de su trabajo como bombero —Hinata no sabía por qué, pero le sonaba que se había hecho policía, no sabía de donde había sacado aquella idea tan equivocada— y Suga les habló de los niños a los que daba clase. Ennoshita les contó algunas cosas que había aprendido siendo fisioterapeuta y acabó traumatizando a Hinata y Kageyama con todas las formas de las que podían lesionarse. Kindaichi les contó algunas historias graciosas que había vivido trabajando en una compañía de tren y Kinoshita les convenció a todos de por qué era mejor comprar pisos que alquilarlos.

“¿Y qué hay de ti?” preguntó Hinata mirando a Tsukishima, que se sentaba justo frente a él.

“No sé. Estoy acabando la uni, no hay mucho más que contar” dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Eh, pero ¡el año que viene vas a jugar en los Sendai Frogs!” añadió Yamaguchi, sonando más ilusionado que el rubio.

“Bueno, ni que fuera un equipo de primera división…”

“Y le han cogido para trabajar en el Museo de Sendai, ¿verdad Tsukki?” esta vez fue Yachi la que habló.

“¡Hala! Eso es genial Tsukki” exclamó Suga, al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la espalda al rubio.

Tsukishima parecía el menos emocionado de la mesa e Hinata pudo ver como Yamaguchi arrugaba la nariz con preocupación.

“Sí, supongo” murmuró.

Hinata nunca había sido especialmente bueno leyendo a la gente, y Tsukishima era una persona especialmente inexpresiva, pero aun así pudo ver la sombra de la tristeza en su mirada.

“¿Te preocupa irte de Tokio?” preguntó Yamaguchi con suavidad. Durante un segundo, la expresión de Tsukki fue transparente como el cristal. Había dado en el clavo. “¿Por tu novio?” añadió, aún más bajo.

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que alguien dice algo en voz baja pero los astros se alinean para que todo el mundo se quede callado al mismo tiempo y se oiga todo perfectamente. Yamaguchi contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y Tsukki se tensó de golpe.

“¡¿Que Tsukishima tiene novio?!” exclamó Hinata, en shock.

A su lado, Kageyama tosió como si estuviera ahogándose con un trozo de comida.

“¿¡COMO!? ¿VAMOS A SER FAMILIA DE HECHO Y NO LO SABÍA?” Esa vez fue Ryu el que gritó, aun más alto que Hinata.

Algunas personas de las mesas cercanas se giraron para mirar.

“¿QUÉ?”

Algunos más soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y pronto la mesa se sumió en el más absoluto caos. Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y los miraba a unos y a otros como si fuera un partido de tenis.

“Seguro que podéis hacer que funcione” decía Yachi, mostrando su apoyo a Tsukki con un suave apretón de manos.

“¿¡Cómo has podido ocultar algo así a tu familia!?” Ryu seguía a lo suyo.

“No es un ningún secreto, tienen el Instagram lleno de fotos” replicó Suga.

Tsukishima hundió la cara entre sus manos, tenía pinta de estar a punto de apuñalar a todos en esa mesa y después a si mismo.

“¿Tienes Instagram?”

La cara de Ryu estaba roja como un tomate, y parecía a punto de explotar.

“Claro que tiene, yo le sigo”.

Esta vez fue Kiyoko quien habló.

“¿Cómo?” Hinata al fin volvió en si “¡Si te mandé una petición de amigo hace tres años o así! ¡Había asumido que no lo usabas!”

“Es que no quería aceptarte” replicó Tsukki, tan borde como siempre.

“¿Y por qué no me has aceptado a mí? ¡SOMOS PRÁCTICAMENTE HERMANOS!”

Ryu sonaba furioso y dolido por igual.

“¿Saeko y el hermano de Tsukishima se van a casar?” preguntó en un susurro Kinoshita a Narita, que tenía la misma cara de confuso que él.

Hinata no se enteraba de nada. Ni siquiera sabía que el hermano de Tsukki estaba saliendo con la hermana de Ryu. Se hizo un breve silencio, hasta que Tsukishima se dignó a contestar.

“Para empezar: NO somos hermanos ni nada parecido” dijo, desenterrando la cara de entre las manos y recomponiéndose al fin. “Saeko y Akiteru se acaban de prometer, y ni si quiera hay fecha para la boda. Segundo: Añado a Instagram a quien me da la puta gana y nadie me va a hacer sentir mal por ello.” Sonaba cabreado de verdad e Hinata se removió, incómodo. “Y tercero: Lo que subo a Instagram es mi vida privada y la única gente con la que comparto mi vida privada es con la que sé que la va a respetar, así que discúlpame, Tanaka, si no me apetece agregarte para que la vayas pregonando en cada jodida comida familiar”.

Tsukki terminó de hablar con un tono áspero que no admitía réplica y, acto seguido, se bebió su vaso de un solo trago. Se oyó un silbido. Tanaka estaba rojo de rabia y Kiyoko tenía una mano apoyada en su muslo, aunque no parecía tener ganas de decir nada más. La mesa se sumió en un denso silencio.

Hinata estaba algo molesto con la idea de que Tsukishima no confiase lo suficiente en ellos como para dejarles ver su vida privada, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía perfectamente que si hubiera visto alguna foto mínimamente romántica de Tsukishima con alguien habría entrado en pánico como ahora mismo. Y posiblemente hubiera hecho capturas y las hubiera pasado por todos los grupos de chat en los que estuvieran juntos. Así que sí, no muy discreto por su parte. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubiera gente tan celosa de su intimidad que no estuvieran cómodos compartiendo cada detalle de su vida amorosa con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

“Bueno… ¿Así que Saeko y Akiteru están comprometidos?” preguntó Daichi, visiblemente incómodo, tratando de retomar la conversación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y todo se volviera insoportable.

Hinata dio gracias al cielo por su capitán. Todo el mundo parecía estar deseando recuperar el buen ambiente, y Ryu dio unas cuantas explicaciones mientras los demás escuchaban atentos. Tsukishima, por su parte, se había echado hacia atrás en su asiento y se mantenía al margen de la conversación, con la vista fija en su teléfono. Yamaguchi estaba inclinado sobre su hombro, hablándole de vez en cuando en voz baja, pero no parecía que el chico estuviera muy por la labor.

“Parece disgustado”.

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar a Kageyama murmurar en su oído.

Asintió, mirando al rubio. Siendo sinceros, Tsukishima e Hinata nunca habían sido grandes amigos. Habían sido conocidos, compañeros de equipo, a lo sumo. A Hinata le había gustado pensar que en algún momento de su tercer año habían llegado a ser amigos de verdad, pero lo cierto era que no sabía nada de Tsukishima. Obviamente, sabía que era un capullo. Sabía que era listo y que sacaba buenas notas, por que estaba en la clase avanzada y había conseguido entrar en la Universidad de Tokio. También sabía lo calculador y competitivo que se ponía jugando al voleibol, pero eso era todo. Ni si quiera recordaba haber tenido una conversación de verdad con él, fuera de la cancha. Había pensado en el cómo un amigo —porque Hinata pensaba en todo el mundo como amigos en potencia— pero, a decir verdad, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por conocer a Tsukki de verdad. Había estado demasiado obsesionado con el voleibol.

Se giró levemente para mirar a Kageyama, que parecía estar pensando algo similar, y los dos siguieron en silencio.

* * *

Tras unos cuantos platos y muchos —muchos— chupitos de sake, la conversación volvía a ser animada. Asahi les había hablado de su trabajo como diseñador de moda y de que había colaborado como estilista en los videoclips de un artista emergente. También le pidieron a uno de los camareros que les sacase una foto a todos juntos para mandársela a Nishinoya. Yamaguchi y Yachi les pusieron al día de sus respectivas vidas académicas y laborales, aunque lo más emocionante vino cuando anunciaron que estaban buscando piso en Sendai, para irse a vivir juntos. Todo el mundo les dio la enhorabuena y, rápidamente, la conversación giró en torno a eso.

“Tenéis que avisarnos cuando os vayáis a mudar, para que os devolvamos el favor” dijo Suga.

“Eso, os tuvimos subiendo y bajando cajas tres pisos sin ascensor, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer” añadió Daichi.

Fue así como Hinata descubrió que Suga y Daichi, que llevaban juntos desde los 16 años, se habían mudado juntos al poco de que Suga terminase la universidad, y la mayoría de sus viejos compañeros de vóley les había ayudado con la mudanza. Yamaguchi y Yachi les habían ayudado a mover sus cosas. Kinoshita les prestó su furgoneta cuando tuvieron que ir a comprar muebles, y Ryu les ayudó a montar la mayoría. Ahora el grupo estaban hablando de barrios que estaban bien y de las ventajas y desventajas de comprar baratijas en Ikea. Poco después, Narita se ofreció a ayudar a la pareja a visitar pisos de alquiler e Hinata se sintió extrañamente fuera de lugar.

“Tengo que ir al baño un momento” anunció, suavemente, y se levantó de la mesa.

Hinata se alejó de la mesa con una extraña sensación en el estómago, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía exactamente aquel malestar. Quizá fuera el alcohol, que le ponía sensible, pensó mientras se enjuagaba la cara en el lavabo.

“Ey, ¿todo bien?”

Hinata pegó un bote al oír la voz de Kageyama, que había entrado al baño con el sigilo de una pantera acechando su presa.

“Joder”.

“Perdón” se disculpó, y le miró como si pudiera ver a través de él. “No tienes buena cara”.

Hinata alzó la mirada para fijarla en los ojos azules de Kageyama. Podía ser que las habilidades sociales no fueran lo suyo, pero al moreno se le daba bastante bien leer a la gente. Especialmente a Hinata. El pelirrojo arrugó la nariz mientras pensaba y suspiró.

“No sé. Es como que siento que me estoy perdiendo cosas” confesó al fin.

Kageyama dejó escapar un “ _hum_ ” entre dientes, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en pose relajada. No apartó los ojos de Hinata en ningún momento.

“¿Quieres decir que la gente está siguiendo con sus vidas y haciendo cosas de adultos y tu no?”

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco.

“¡Si, justo! ¿Cómo—?”

“A mí también me pasa”.

Hinata suspiró, sonriendo levemente. Claro que Kageyama se sentía igual. No se percató del peso que le oprimía el pecho hasta que este se levantó un poco con las palabras de Kageyama.

“Es como que… Me paso todo el día entrenando, y en el gimnasio, y en prácticas, y… No puedo formar parte de las cosas normales que hacen mis amigos”.

“Y sientes que te estás perdiendo cosas y quedándote atrás” añadió Kageyama sin pensárselo dos veces, y la sonrisa de Hinata fue aún más ancha.

“Exacto”.

Kageyama suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo ligeramente.

“Siempre he pensado que estar super centrado en el voleibol es bueno porque me ayuda a progresar y a seguir mejorando, pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar si me está impidiendo progresar en otros aspectos de mi vida” dijo, e Hinata sintió que no se había sentido tan identificado con nada en su vida.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la mesa, irónicamente, la conversación había vuelto a centrarse en el voleibol. Ukai y Takeda estaban hablando de los chavales a los que estaban entrenando ese año y el único que pareció haberse dado cuenta de que faltaban era Tsukishima. Un sonrojado y aparentemente borracho Tsukishima. Siendo sinceros todos estaban bastante borrachos a esas alturas, pero la piel clara de Tsukishima parecía propensa a sonrojarse con el alcohol y en ese momento tenía una cara muy graciosa.

“Ya era hora, ¿eh?” soltó entre dientes, con una sonrisa torcida.

Tanto Hinata como Kageyama lo ignoraron, pero aun así Hinata sentía la cara caliente y no quería pensar en por qué.

“Son unos chavales muy guays” decía Ukai. “Están un poco verdes aun, pero curran un montón”.

“Y es un grupo muy diverso, también” añadió Takeda, mirando a Ukai con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Eso también. Últimamente el voleibol se ha convertido en una especie de refugio para los chavales LGBT” añadió orgulloso.

“Uala, ¡eso es genial!” dijo Hinata, con una enorme sonrisa.

“Ojalá hubiéramos tenido eso en nuestra época” añadió Asahi.

“Bueno, tenéis a Bokuto para darle las gracias” respondió Ukai y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Hinata no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Bokuto definitivamente había marcado un antes y un después en el mundo del voleibol japonés, y en el del deporte en general. Nunca había mantenido oculta su orientación sexual, ni tampoco su relación con Akaashi, lo cual había generado bastante controversia cuando había empezado a jugar en un equipo de la V League. La sociedad japonesa seguía estando chapada a la antigua en muchos aspectos y Bokuto había tenido que aguantar mucha mierda y mucha homofobia al inicio de su carrera. Pero le había dado igual. O, si le había importado, no lo había dejado ver. Aguantó firmemente todo lo que le echaron a la cara y no se vino abajo en ningún momento. No le importaron las entrevistas que pudiera haber hecho o los sponsors que hubiera perdido simplemente por ser como era. Por suerte los Black Jackals le respaldaron y, rápidamente, se convirtió en una especie de icono LGBT en Japón. Un montón de gente ignorante le odiaba, pero aun más gente —sobre todo entre las nuevas generaciones— le admiraba. Su valor inspiró a muchos otros atletas a salir del armario públicamente, convirtiéndolo en la cabeza de todo un movimiento en pos de la tolerancia y la visibilidad. Hinata podía decir, sin lugar a duda, que la intrépida forma en la que Bokuto expresaba su identidad, sin pedir perdón ni permiso, había influido mucho en su propio viaje de aceptación.

“Bueno, nosotros no tuvimos esa clase de representación y aun así la mayoría de nosotros hemos salido LGTB” apuntó Ennoshita.

“Ya ves, creo que Tanaka es el único hetero de aquí” dijo Daichi, provocando algunas risas.

“Eh, ¡Yo también soy hetero! Para mi desgracia” saltó Yamaguchi, y se le escapó un ligero hipo de borracho al final.

“Aun así. Seguro que los campamentos habrían sido mucho más divertidos si hubiéramos estado todos fuera del armario” bromeó Suga.

Todos rieron, pero rieron aun más cuando Tsukishima habló.

“¡Habla por ti! Yo me lo pasé muy bien”.

Kageyama soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

“¡Eso! ¡Habla por ti!” añadió Yachi, más animada de la cuenta, y procedió a chocarle los cinco a Tsukki.

“¡YACHI!” Kiyoko sonaba medio en shock, medio orgullosa de cojones.

La mesa se deshizo en carcajadas.

“¡Por Dios! ¡BASTA! ¡No voy a poder dormir nunca más en los campamentos sabiendo que los chavales se van a andar escapando a hacer Dios sabe qué!”

Ukai estaba rojo como un tomate y se tomó otro chupito de sake mientras Hinata sentía que estaba a punto de llorar de la risa.

“¡Déjales que disfruten! ¡Total, no es como si se fuera a quedar nadie embarazado!” Respondió Ryu a voces, y Kiyoko le pegó con el puño en el hombro, sin poder parar de reír.

Hinata tampoco podía parar de reír, mientras se doblaba por la mitad en el asiento y sentía las lágrimas humedeciendo sus pestañas. De la risa se cayó un poco hacia un lado, apoyándose levemente en el hombro de Kageyama. 

* * *

“¡Tíos, tenemos que repetir esto!” exclamó Ryu, mientas abandonaban el Izakaya.

Con la contagiosa alegría del alcohol recorriendo sus venas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Hasta Tsukishima.

“Bueno, la noche acaba de empezar”

Fue Hinata el que habló, al tiempo que revisaba su móvil. Tenía unos cuantos mensajes de Bokuto y Atsumu, que habían salido a cenar con el equipo y ya se dirigían a la discoteca de la que le había hablado Bokuto aquella tarde.

“Sintiéndolo mucho, creo que nosotros estamos un poco mayores para esto” anunció Ukai, provocando un coro de decepción.

“Es cierto, ha sido un placer veros a todos, pero tengo que corregir un montón de exámenes para el lunes” añadió Takeda.

Daichi y Suga también se excusaron, ya que el primero estaba de turno al día siguiente y Suga tenía que preparar actividades para sus niños. Tanaka también estaba a punto de irse, pues tenía programada una sesión de entrenamiento por la mañana con uno de sus clientes habituales.

“Espera, ¿pero por qué tengo que irme yo también?” dijo Kiyoko, en un tono despreocupado que Hinata no le había oído nunca.

“¿Porque estamos casados?” replicó Ryu, con una desesperación en la voz que nadie se podía tomar en serio.

“Me da igual. Quiero salir de fiesta”.

Hasta ese momento Kiyoko había disimulado bastante bien, pero tras decir eso se tropezó y tuvo que apoyarse en Yachi para mantenerse erguida. Aquella chica no se parecía nada a la tímida y distante mánager que Hinata había conocido en el instituto.

“¡Quiero bailar con Yachi!” exclamó, enganchándose al brazo de la chica, y Yachi gritó también como si acabase de ganar un premio.

Tanaka siguió quejándose, aunque parecía saber de sobra que la batalla estaba perdida pues su mujer y Yachi ya estaban bailando solas sin necesidad de música. Kinoshita y Narita se excusaron también, despidiéndose de todos y prometiendo mantener el contacto. Pronto el grupo echó a andar hacia la discoteca, aun mientras Ryu se despedía de su mujer con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

“¿Se ha enfadado Tanaka?” preguntó Kageyama, cuando Kiyoko se incorporó al grupo a la carrera.

“Espero que estéis dispuestos a repetir esto, porque como se pierda la única noche de fiesta no os lo va a perdonar en la vida”.

* * *


	2. Pierde uno y no gana nadie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros niños llegan a la discoteca, se encuentran con gente, y pasan cosas. Y otras cosas no pasan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo mis amores. Lo primero de todo: muchísimas gracias por leer otra vez. Lo segundo: este capítulo tiene lista de reproducción (ʘ‿ʘ) . Son las canciones que suenan en la discoteca, aquí os dejo el link de spotify:  
> El buen reggaetón   
> Mi idea era que este segundo capítulo abarcase todo lo que pasaba en el club, así que en la lista hay unas cuantas canciones que no han sonado aun. Ya las oiremos en el siguiente capítulo.  
> Por último, os dejo unas anotaciones de la narración:  
> 1.- Cuando hay algo entre “comillas” y en cursiva en medio de un párrafo es una frase que Hinata está recordando que ha dicho o que le han dicho a él.  
> 2.- El texto en cursiva en medio de los párrafos son pensamientos de Hinata.  
> 3.- Las frases en cursiva que están alineadas a la derecha son frases de la canción que están sonando en ese momento.  
> Espero que no sea muy confuso y que os guste el capítulo :)

El club no estaba lejos, apenas a cinco minutos a pie. Aunque, claro, en tiempo de manada de borrachos con breve lapso de atención podía fácilmente ser media hora.

“¡Hala, mira, taiyaki!”

Esta vez era Asahi el que se había parado delante de una máquina expendedora, y la miraba con la devoción de quien encuentra un oasis en medio del desierto. Enoshita intentaba tirar de el por la manga de su gabardina, aunque con escaso éxito. Asahi fácilmente podía pesar 20kg más que el chico, así que era obvio que por la fuerza no iba a poder moverlo fácilmente.

“Asahi, que acabamos de salir de cenar” dijo Ennoshita, cambiando de estrategia.

Asahi pareció pensárselo un momento. Y luego decidió que no le convencía.

“Pero tengo hambre”.

 _Claro que tienes hambre, si estás como un toro_ pareció pensar el otro chico, pero no se dio por vencido.

“Asahi, como te hinches luego te va a sentar mal beber” le respondió Ennoshita y pareció que al fin logró convencerle, pues Asahi se dejó arrastrar por él de vuelta al grupo.

Hinata se preguntó como Ennoshita, que estaba más o menos tan borracho como él mismo, había llegado a esa conclusión. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero ahora mismo a Hinata se le antojaba una línea de razonamiento complejísima. Casi podía oír a Tsukishima dentro de su cabeza llamándole tontísimo. O igual es que se lo estaba llamando de verdad.

“Oye”.

El chico se giró hacia quién le había hablado: Kageyama. La noche cerrada ya caía sobre ellos, pero en Kokubuncho había tanta luz artificial que no le costaba distinguir sus afiladas facciones. A la luz rojiza de los neones sus ojos parecían tan negros que a Hinata le pareció que se lo podían tragar en cualquier momento. A lo lejos podía oír a Asahi discutiendo con Ennoshita: “ _pero ahora quiero taiyaki, ¿podemos ir luego a por taiyaki?”, “ya veremos, si te portas bien”, “¡Chikara, pero si yo siempre me porto bien!”._ Los oía tan lejos que no sabía si es que los estaban dejando atrás o si es que no veía el mundo más allá de Kageyama.

“¿Ya estás bien? ¿O te va a entrar toda la bajona luego?”

Kageyama se había pensado sus palabras, como si quisiera decirlo con tacto, pero le había salido de aquella manera.

“¡Oye, a mi no me da la bajona nunca!” replicó Hinata, ofendido, echando a andar de nuevo.

Resultaba que sí les habían dejado un poco atrás, pero no tenía miedo a perderlos de vista porque aún tres manzanas más allá se podía oír a Yamaguchi y Kiyoko berreando “ _Forever Young_ ”.

“¿Cómo que no, si la última vez que salimos todos acabaste llorando en una esquina de bar?”

“¡KAGEYAMA!”.

Hinata se quejó de que le recordase uno de los momentos en los que más vergüenza había pasado en la vida entera. Ahí-ahí estaba con su performance tributo de _Dame más gasolina_ y con cuando le volaron el peluquín al director en su primer día de Instituto. El listón estaba alto, todo fuera dicho. Kageyama parpadeó despacio, como si no supiera que podía haber hecho para molestarle. Él y sus escasas habilidades sociales.

“Ahí estaba super borracho y solo me dio la bajona porque me iba a Brasil y no os iba a ver en un montón de tiempo” añadió Hinata, intentando justificarse. Aunque quizá lo de “ _estaba super borracho_ ” no valía mucho como excusa, porque ahora mismo tampoco es que fuera precisamente sereno.

“Oh. ¿Y nos ibas a echar mucho de menos?”

La expresión de Kageyama se tornó burlona, aunque su mirada se suavizó un poco. Hinata, distraído con el sonido de su móvil, no se dio cuenta.

“A ti al que menos” respondió, sin mirarle, justo al tiempo que cogía la llamada.

“¡HINATAAAAAAA!”

Kageyama ni si quiera estaba cerca suyo, pero aun así oyó la inconfundible voz del ex capitán del Fukurōdani chillando al otro lado de la línea.

“¿Qué? … Sí, sí. … Ya estamos yendo. … Yo que sé, poco. … Creo”.

Le hizo una señal a Kageyama con la cabeza para que le siguiese mientras hablaba.

“¡RETACO!” gritó otra voz e Hinata tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarse sordo.

“¿Y ese quién es? … ¡Y a quien llama Hoshiumi retaco! … ¡QUE ME SACAS UN CENTÍMETRO!”

Kageyama dio gracias al cielo porque la calle estuviera vacía y no hubiera nadie para ver el tremendo espectáculo que estaban montando. Entre el uno que chillaba al teléfono, otro que se quejaba de que no le dejasen comprar chucherías, el concierto que estaban dando las otras, y Tsukishima que, ya no es que fuera haciendo eses, si no que eran directamente zetas.

“Pues si estáis todos ya ir entrando y nos vemos ahora” terminó Hinata, justo antes de colgar.

* * *

Kageyama e Hinata se dieron prisa en alcanzar al resto, que no andaban muy lejos. Tsukki se había parado con un gato callejero y hubo que arrastrarlo mientras aun hacía “ _ps, ps, ps_ ”, para conseguir llegar al club. Lo distinguieron de lejos por la bandera arcoíris que colgaba junto al cartel de neón. Junto a la entrada, donde había un pequeño grupo de gente haciendo cola, se podía ver un cartel que rezaba “ _Fiesta Latina_ ” sobre una foto de stock de una chica superpuesta de forma muy poco hábil en una playa. “ _El diseño gráfico es mi pasión_ ” era lo único que le faltaba a la composición. Yachi parecía estar de acuerdo, porque justo en ese momento le estaba haciendo una foto con el móvil.

Sus amigos se habían dispersado un poco por la entrada y Kageyama se alejó del lado de Hinata para saludar a Ushiwaka y a algunos más de su equipo. Hinata se acercó a Tsukki, que era el que más cerca tenía y se le iluminó la cara al ver a Kuroo yendo hacia ellos.

“¡Kuroo-san!” exclamó al verle, haciendo que Tsukki se girase también.

“¡Ey, chibi-chan!” le saludó de lejos, antes de girarse hacia Tsukki al llegar hasta ellos. “Hola a ti tamb—”.

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque nada más estar a su altura Tsukki le cogió por el cuello del abrigo y le besó. En la boca. Con lengua. El espíritu de Hinata se fue de viaje astral mientras su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado en el sitio como si acabase de ver aparecerse al Espíritu Santo. Tardó unos buenos cinco segundos en procesar lo que estaba viendo y en que sus dos neuronas de guardia conectasen los puntos:

“¡¿KUROO-SAN ES TU NOVIO?!”

Kuroo parecía más o menos igual de sorprendido que Hinata por lo que acababa de pasar y parpadeó unas cuantas veces cuando Tsukki al fin lo dejó ir.

“¿Dónde ha quedado lo de nada de muestras de afecto en público?” preguntó, aunque sus labios se habían curvado en una tierna sonrisa.

“Mmdaigual” respondió el rubio, girándose entonces hacia Hinata como si se acabase de acordar de que estaba ahí. “¿Qué?”

Hinata parpadeó. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Cogió aire.

“¿Cómo te ha engañado para que salgas con él?”

La pregunta iba enteramente dirigida a Kuroo, que no tardó más que segundo en soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones en forma de sonora carcajada. Sonaba como una manada de hienas entera.

“PERO ¿QUÉ DICES IMBÉCIL?”

Tsukki saltó, pero, esta vez, no sonaba intimidante para nada. Hinata se sumó a las risas de Kuroo.

“Eso, ¿cómo me has engañado?” le preguntó Kuroo a su novio, con una sonrisa ladina y una ceja arqueada.

“Se acabó. Lo hemos dejado.”

Tsukki hizo amago de darse la vuelta para irse, pero Kuroo le engancho por la cintura para impedirlo.

“¡Tsukkiii!”

“No, quita, suéltame. Me voy a buscar otro novio.”

Kuroo lo levantó del suelo como si no pesase nada, mientras el otro forcejeaba entre quejas. Hinata seguía observando la escena con absoluta fascinación y una mezcla de ternura y confusión que no sabía cómo procesar.

“¡HINATA!”

La voz de Atsumu lo distrajo, teniendo el tiempo justo de girarse hacia la puerta de la discoteca antes de que su colocador se le echase encima. Lo abrazó, lo levantó del suelo, y a punto estuvo de subírselo al hombro cual saco de patatas. Hinata se sacudió entre risas, consiguiendo que lo bajase antes de que uno de los dos se abriera la cabeza. O de que echase toda la cena.

“¡Oya, oya!”

El que faltaba.

“¡Oya, oya, oya!”

Kuroo respondió a Bokuto en su idioma particular y soltó al fin a Tsukki para darle un abrazo al chico. Cuando se separaron el rematador de los Black Jackals le dio una palmadita cariñosa a Tsukki en el hombro, a modo de saludo. Akaashi se coló a su lado y saludó al resto de forma más civilizada. A ninguno de los dos les pareció llamar la atención la forma en la que Tsukishima había entrelazado sus dedos con los de Kuroo, e Hinata se preguntó por qué siempre era el último en enterarse de todo. Y también si habría algo más que se hubiera perdido.

“Venga, vamos para dentro que nos estamos perdiendo las mejores canciones” les azuzó Bokuto, tratando de llamar también la atención del resto. Hinata echó a andar hacia la puerta, con el brazo de Atsumu rodeándole los hombros mientras charlaban, y se giró en el último momento antes de entrar.

“¡Kageyama!” lo llamó a gritos.

Tanto el chico como Ushijima alzaron la mirada hacia él, pero Hinata se giró antes de ver como Kageyama arrugaba la nariz.

* * *

“¡Baby, hoy no vamo a dormir!” Atsumu siguió la canción mientras entraban, soltando Hinata para acechar a Sakusa, que estaba de espaldas a ellos en la barra.

“Ay no, ni se te ocurra” dijo él, a través de una mascarilla negra. Debía ser su mascarilla de gala.

Sakusa cogió su vaso rápidamente y se apartó de Atsumu como si quemara, pero el chico siguió persiguiéndole entre la gente, mientras bailaba, hasta que Hinata los perdió de vista.

“Hinata, estamos por aquí”.

Akaashi lo guio hasta una plataforma levemente elevada al fondo del local, junto a la barra. Había varios sofás y mesas bajas, algunos parcialmente ocultos tras separadores de bambú. En uno de los sofás del fondo estaban sentados Adriah Thomas y Oliver Barnes, dos de sus compañeros de equipo, charlando tranquilamente con un par de mojitos. En un sillón que había libre a su lado había un montón de abrigos. Hinata dedujo que ese iba a ser el guardarropa.

“ _Ebriuan is jier_!”

A Bokuto se le oyó por encima de la música, pero entender lo que decía ya fue otra historia. El inglés no era su fuerte, pero lo compensaba con esfuerzo y sonrisas. Thomas y Barnes le respondieron con ánimos, alzando sus bebidas.

“¡Hinata vamos a bailar!” gritó, esta vez en japonés, e Hinata vio por el rabillo del ojo como Akaashi negaba con la cabeza.

Ojalá alguien le mirase a él con la misma devoción con la que Akaashi miraba a Bokuto aun cuando estaba haciendo el imbécil. Específicamente: bailar contra la barandilla que separaba los sillones de la pista de baile como si fuera una barra de pole dance. Akaashi aun así le miraba como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del universo entero, e Hinata notó como se le calentaba el corazoncito al tiempo que le pinchaba un poco la envidia.

No duró mucho, porque los inconfundibles acordes de “ _Mi gente_ ” le quitaron todos los males. Se quitó el abrigo y el jersey a toda prisa, descolocándose la camisa y despeinándose el pelo, pero justo a tiempo para gritar “ _¡Tres, dos uno!_ ” y llegar junto a Bokuto al tiempo que rompía el estribillo.

* * *

Lo bueno de aquella fiesta era que se sabía casi todas las canciones. Lo malo, que todas eran tan buenas que no era capaz de acercarse a la barra.

“Ronda nueva por aquí” dijo Atsumu, llegando a donde estaban Hinata y Bokuto dándolo todo.

Le tendió un vaso de tubo a Hinata y este le miró como si fuera Moisés separando las aguas del Mar Rojo, y le dio las gracias con absoluta devoción.

“A mí no me las des, te ha invitado el capi” respondió él, girándose para señalar a Menian en la barra. El hombre les saludó con la mano, antes de girarse nuevo hacia Inunaki, su libero, con el que estaba charlando.

“¿Y Sakusa?” preguntó Bokuto entonces, buscándolo con la mirada “¿Se ha escondido de ti en el baño, o qué?”

Atsumu puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros.

“Lo he dejado hablando con Ushiwaka y Kageyama. Paso de perder el tiempo con ese par de muermos” respondió.

“Kageyama no es un muermo”.

Hinata no se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir eso en voz alta que Atsumu le miró con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa que no supo descifrar en los labios. Bokuto también sonreía, con cara de sorpresa, pero no mucho, y a Hinata le dio un escalofrío. Apartó la mirada de ambos para centrarla en los hielos de su bebida, viendo como bajaban poco a poco mientras bebía. Pasaron unos segundos y casi creyó que lo iban a dejar pasar.

“Si consigues sacarle a bailar te invito a lo que quieras”.

Alzó la vista de golpe y se encontró con un Atsumu jodidamente orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir.

“Oya, oya, oya”.

Bokuto tenía cara de que fuera la mañana de Navidad. Hinata le dio otro trago largo a su caipiriña —¿por qué sabía su capitán que le gustaba la caipiriña?— intentando pensarse lo que iba a decir a continuación. Intentando, porque entre la música ensordecedora que le retumbaba en el pecho, el alcohol que le nublaba los sentidos, y el corazón que se le había acelerado sin saber por qué, sus neuronas no parecían querer conectar entre ellas.

“Vale”.

“¿Qué has dicho?” Atsumu se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

“Que vale” repitió Hinata, sin saber ni el mismo por que acababa de aceptar aquella apuesta. “Trato”.

* * *

No fue directo, por supuesto. Iba a necesitar otra caipiriña más si pretendía sacar a bailar a Kageyama. Y conseguirlo, que Atsumu había especificado claramente que Kageyama tenía que bailar con él, no valía con que le arrastrase y ya. Iba a necesitar otra caipiriña y mucho valor.

Bokuto había ido corriendo a contárselo a Akaashi e Hinata había dejado a Atsumu bailando solo mientras se dirigía a por coraje en formato líquido. Por el camino se cruzó con Yamaguchi y Ennoshita, que bailaban al ritmo de “ _El anillo pa cuando_ ” de Jennifer López. Yachi y Kiyoko estaban cerca también, perreando la una con la otra de una forma que Hinata entendió perfectamente porque a Ryunosuke le había dolido tanto tener que irse a casa. Las dos le agarraron para que bailara con ellas y no pudo más que dejarse hacer.

Cuando terminó la canción y la música dio un breve descanso, Yachi se acercó a su oído.

“¿ _Nde_ está Kageyama?” preguntó, ya empezando a bailar la siguiente canción.

“Con Ushiwaka” respondió él, y se giró hacia la multitud sin verle. “Ahora voy a buscarlo”.

Hinata dejó a las chicas y la música lo envolvió antes de que pudiera escuchar lo que Kiyoko gritaba en su dirección. “ _A por él, tigre_ ”. Menos mal que no llegó a oírlo.

Para cuando Hinata alcanzó la barra la canción ya había terminado y empezaba a sonar “ _No me acuerdo_ ”. Hinata aplaudió por inercia cuando llegó el estribillo, sin saber cuantas veces había bailado al son de esa canción en Brasil.

Cuando la camarera reparó en él le pidió otra caipiriña y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no bebérsela de un solo trago. _Por que estás tan nervioso, idiota_ se dijo a si mismo, _no es como si nunca hubieras sacado a nadie a bailar_. Intentó convencerse a si mismo de que era igual que cualquier otra vez, igual que todas las veces en las que se había fijado en alguien en una discoteca y le —o la— había querido sacar a bailar. Solo qué además sin presión, porque no era como si Kageyama le gustase ni nada. Ja. _¿Por qué qué estás nervioso? El corazón le latía muy deprisa. ¿Porque no quiera bailar contigo? O. Por. Que. Quiera._

_Pero no me acuerdo, no me acuerdo._

Aplauso.

_Y si no me acuerdo no pasó. Eso no pasó._

Al final Hinata se había quedado sentado en una esquina de la barra, junto a la pared, solo con su caipiriña. _Voy cuando empiece la siguiente canción_ , se dijo a si mismo, tomando otro sorbo. El pecho le retumbaba, pero solo por que la música estaba muy alta. Sí, eso era. Miraba al suelo porque le daba miedo alzar la vista y encontrarse con alguien conocido por si le preguntaba que hacía ahí el solo. Y es que Hinata no quería decirle a nadie que le daba vergüenza sacar a bailar a Kageyama. Que igual Atsumu estaba tan borracho como él y en cuanto viera otra vez a Sakusa se le olvidaría por completo que habían hecho una apuesta. Y Bokuto igual ya estaba perreando con Akaashi y no le podía importar menos lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer su compañero de equipo. Y es que Hinata no tenía por qué hacer nada que no quisiera hacer. _Peroporquéledabatantomiedo._

Muy a su pesar, Hinata sabía que tenía que sacar a bailar a Kageyama. Porque si le hubieran dicho que sacase a bailar a cualquier otra persona estarían ya perreando encima de una mesa, y no podía tratar diferente a Kageyama. Porque si trataba diferente a Kageyama, significaba que Kageyama era diferente, e Hinata no quería pensar que Kageyama igual sí que era diferente. Al menos diferente para él.

_Cuando empiece la siguiente voy._

* * *

_A mi me gusta que me traten como dama, aunque a veces se me olvide cuando estamos en la cama._

Hinata no hablaba español, pero sabía de lo que iba esa canción y con esa sí que no iba a sacar a bailar a Kageyama. Llegó al fondo de la caipiriña. _Mierda_. Se giró hacia la barra un instante, pero apartó la vista al momento. No. No iba a beber más porque ya le costaba mantenerse erguido y lo último que quería era hacer el ridículo cuando sacase a bailar a Kageyama. Si es que lo sacaba a bailar en algún momento. Inspiró profundamente y expiró despacio. Cosas peores había hecho. “ _¿Qué es exactamente lo que te pone tan nervioso?_ ” Bien, justo lo que necesitaba ahora, la voz de Kageyama dentro de su cabeza. El mejor momento para acordarse de conversaciones de hacía cinco años. “ _Ya has hecho lo más terrorífico que podías hacer.”_ Hinata se preguntó si atizarle con un saque en el cogote a Kageyama era peor que intentar sacarle a bailar. Inspiró hondo. _Le voy a sacar a bailar._ Expiró. _Cuando acabe esta canción le saco a bailar._ Se puso en pie. Inspiró de nuevo. _Voy a sacarle a bailar._ La canción terminó. Expiró. Un paso. Luego otro. Empezó a sonar “ _Despacito”_.

La discoteca se revolucionó tan solo con los primeros acordes. Aquella canción había trascendido los idiomas y las nacionalidades, y había sonado en Japón todo el pasado verano. Se la sabía todo el club. Por el rabillo del ojo Hinata vio como Kuroo arrastraba a Tsukishima a la pista de baile y, lejos de parecer disgustado, él le seguía con una sonrisa. Pasó junto a Asahi, que estaba bailando pegao con alguien a quién él no conocía. Vio a Kageyama al fondo, sentado en una mesa alta, junto a Ushiwaka y Sakusa.

_Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote._

_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy._

Ay, la ironía. Se le había acelerado el corazón y esta vez Hinata sabía que no podía echarle la culpa a la música. Se acercó hasta su mesa y se pasó delante de ellos. Llegó el primer estribillo y Kageyama alzó la vista. Ushijima fue el primero en saludarle. Tragó saliva.

_Deja que te diga cosas al oído._

“Kageyama” le llamó. El moreno solo le miró, expectante. “Ven a bailar conmigo”.

_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo._

Kageyama se mantuvo en silencio e Hinata pensó que igual no le había oído. Pero sí.

“¿Qué?”

_Des pa cito._

Rompió el segundo estribillo.

“Baila conmigo”.

Ushijima se giró un poco para mirar a Sakusa, pero Hinata no apartó la vista de Kageyama. No sabía si estaba sonrojado o si era la luz de los focos.

“¿Por qué?”

_Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo._

“Porque sí, ¡venga! Vamos a bailar”. Esta vez Hinata le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él.

_Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos._

Kageyama se dejó llevar. Hinata no quiso mirarle a él, por miedo a la cara que pudiera tener. Ni tampoco quiso mirar a la mesa, porque seguro que se habían dado cuenta. ¿De qué? No sé. De algo. En lugar de ello mantuvo la vista fija al frente, mientras arrastraba a Kageyama a través de la marea de gente. Se paró justo cuando arrancaba la parte de Daddy Yankee y se giró hacia Kageyama. El colocador se había quedado parado ahí en medio, sin saber que hacer. Hinata sonrió a pesar de los nervios.

“Menudo aburrido eres que hay que sacarte a bailar a rastras” dijo, empezando a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

Kageyama arrugó la nariz, pero pareció surtir efecto porque empezó a moverse. Torpe, casi ortopédico. Más tenso que si estuviera a punto de recibir un saque de Oikawa. Hinata se sobrepuso a la fuerza que le oprimía el estómago y le cogió las manos.

“¡Pero con un poco de alegría!” exclamó, por encima de la música, y tiró de sus manos. Primero de una y luego de la otra, ayudándole a adaptarse al ritmo.

Kageyama se dejó hacer y poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se coló en su mueca de hastío.

“¡Venga que tú puedes!”

“Eres idiota.”

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito._

Hinata rio cuando Kageyama empezó a moverse al ritmo y este le devolvió una sonrisa.

_Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito._

La canción se tornó más lenta con el estribillo y, sin saber por qué, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaban más cerca.

_Cuando tu me besas, con esa destreza…_

Ya no escuchaba la letra. En algún momento le había soltado las manos a Kageyama y ahora ambos se movían al unísono. _Pasito a pasito_. Un poco más cerca cada vez. Una parte de Hinata entraba en pánico y otra solo quería bailar. La última caipiriña decidió hacia donde se inclinaba la balanza.

_Des pa cito._

Cuando llegó el último estribillo Hinata ya no pensaba. Estaba entregado a la música y solo el ocasional roce con la gente de su alrededor le recordaba que no estaban ellos dos solos en la pista. Aun así, no veía a nadie más. Sobre ellos, una lámpara de espejos giraba y hacía centellear el sudor de la piel de Kageyama. Hinata no podía dejar de mirar. El colocador también parecía entregado a la música y, aunque sus movimientos seguían sin ser muy fluidos, parecía que le daba igual. Y estaba sonriendo. Hinata no podía dejar de mirar. Estaban tan cerca que se rozaban al moverse. Sonó el último “ _despacito_ ”. Hinata alzó la vista y Kageyama le estaba mirando. _Ay_. Tragó saliva. Pasó un segundo y luego otro. Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista. No había nada que pudiera romper el momento.

O quizá sí.

“¡DA-DDY YA-KEE!” coreaban las voces a su alrededor, al ritmo en el que empezaba “ _Gasolina_ ”.

“¡HINATAAAAAAA!”

No sabía de donde había salido Bokuto, pero le estaba zarandeando y la intimidad del momento estalló en mil pedazos como un espejo al caer al suelo. Le estaba diciendo algo, pero Hinata no le oía. Kageyama fue el primero en apartar la vista. Miró a los lados un segundo, se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta. Hinata fue a decir algo, pero Bokuto seguía tirando de él mientras cantaba “ _¡ella le gusta la gasolina!_ ”.

Cerró los ojos un instante y, cuando los abrió, Kageyama ya no estaba. Bokuto seguía tirando de él para que bailase e Hinata le siguió el juego. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no? ¿Seguir a Kageyama y comerle la boca? Ja.

Se giró él también, dando la espalda al lugar en el que había estado Kageyama hacía un segundo, y forzó una sonrisa. No sabía que había estado a punto de pasar, pero sabía que había perdido. Y Kageyama tampoco había ganado nada.

_“Tenemos tu y yo algo pendiente. Tu me debes algo y lo sabes”._

Si Hinata entendiera la letra, le haría gracia. Pero como no la entendía, siguió tarareando palabras vacías. Bailó con Bokuto, bajando hasta el suelo y volviendo a subir mientas movía la cadera. Se esforzó en empujar aquel malestar a un rincón oscuro de su mente y se centró en el presente. En la música. En las luces. En el cosquilleo que aún le provocaba el alcohol en las puntas de los dedos. Pasó el amargo sabor de boca con un trago del ron y siguió perreando. Atsumu se les unió en algún momento. Tampoco sabía de donde había salido Hoshiumi, pero estaba bailando con ellos. Podía ver a Yachi y Yamaguchi perreando contra una columna, y a Kiyoko bailar con Asahi. Tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado de gente, pero le faltaba el más importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues hasta aquí hemos llegado (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °). Me encanta poner estas caritas, es como muy 2008 xD.
> 
> La canción que están berreando al principio Yamaguchi y Kiyoko es “Forever Young” de BLACKPINK. De verdad que el Kpop me está dando la vida estos días, así que tenía que meterlo en algún momento. Yachi se les une a ratos porque solo se sabe el estribillo. Además, me fascinaba la imagen mental de Tsukki haciéndole “ps, ps, ps” a un gato callejero. Bueno, ya sabemos que le gusta llevarse gatos a casa ¬‿¬. Habéis venido a por Kagehina y os he colado Kurotsukki por la cara. Y luego Yachi todo pedo twitteando un meme de “graphic design is my pasión” con la foto del cartel de la fiesta xD. Adoro a esta niña. Por cierto, lo que grito Bokuto cuando entran a la discoteca es “Everyone is here!”, por si alguien no se había dado cuenta. Este niño tiene muchas cosas buenas, pero su dominio de los idiomas no es una de ellas. Ay Hinata, cariño, Menian sabe que bebes caipiriña porque ha visto tus videos perreando. Tomemonos un minuto para agradecerle a Atsumu que sea este agente máximo del caos.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo seguiremos con la discoteca, a ver si Hinata se aclara con lo que quiere en la vida. Si os habéis fijado, he cambiado de 6 a 7 capítulos, porque tengo más o menos claro lo que va a pasar pero como se me sigan alargando las escenas igual no acabamos nunca xD. De momento creo que iré actualizando cada dos días o tres, que es lo que tardo en escribir los capítulos, así que con suerte para el Viernes estará el siguiente.
> 
> Bueno, lo dicho, ¡nos vemos pronto!


	3. 1097

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta sigue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiii <3  
> Perdón por la tardanza, dije que este capítulo iba a estar el viernes pasado y ha acabado tardando una semana de más. Espero que haya merecido la pena.

Cuando Hinata bajó la vista a su móvil el reloj marcaba las 3:27 de la madrugada. La fiesta ya empezaba a decaer y varios de sus compañeros de equipo se habían marchado ya de vuelta al hotel. De sus amigos, Asahi y Ennoshita habían sido los primeros en dar por terminada la noche. Los que quedaban se encontraban desperdigados por el club. Ahora que la pista de baile estaba algo más despejada, no le costó divisar a Bokuto y Akaashi bailando al ritmo de “ _Hips don’t lie”_. Atsumu también seguía bailando sin importar con quién. Kiyoko estaba sentada en la barra charlando con Hoshiumi y Sakusa, Hinata no recordaba ni que se conociesen, pero cosas más raras habían pasado esa noche. A Yachi y a Yamaguchi hacía un buen rato que no los veía, pero sabía que no se habrían marchado sin despedirse. Al fondo de la barra, no muy lejos de donde los había encontrado hacía un rato, Kageyama y Ushijima estaban sentados bebiendo.

“¿Vas a ir a buscar a Kageyama ya o te vas a pasar toda la noche mirando de lejos con cara de cachorrillo abandonado?”.

Claro, Tsukishima.

“No estoy mirando nada…” comenzó Hinata, pero Tsukki puso cara de no creerse una mierda.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, cerca de donde habían dejado todos sus abrigos, y el sofá de su derecha lo ocupaban Kuroo y Tsukishima. El primero tenía un botellín de agua en una mano, y con el otro brazo rodeaba los hombros de su novio. Tsukki estaba acurrucado en su pecho, juzgando a Hinata con la mirada mientras bebía Kahlúa con una pajita directamente de la botella.

“Sois tan obvios” masculló, sin sacarse la pajita de la boca, e Hinata no supo si le había entendido bien.

“¿Eh?”

“Nada” gruñó el rubio, sorbiendo sonoramente por la pajita.

Kuroo se inclinó un poco hacia él, murmurando algo en su oído.

“Nnnno es mi problema” respondió Tsukki, más alto de lo que el mismo pretendía, a juzgar por su propia cara de sorpresa.

“Pero mira que eres borde” dijo Kuroo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Y te gusta”.

“¡TSUKKI!”.

Si no hubiera estado tan oscuro Hinata podría haber visto como las mejillas del antiguo capitán del Nekoma se ponían del mismo color que su uniforme. Tsukishima rio entre dientes, dándole otro sorbo a su licor de café.

“¿Qué quieres que haga? Si son tontísimos son tontísimos, no hay nada que hacer” murmuró, aunque Hinata alcanzó a oír algo y alzó una ceja.

Solo había entendido “tontísimo” y ya sabía que estaban hablando de él. Frunció el ceño.

“¿A quién estás llamando tontísimo?”.

Era una pregunta retórica, y Tsukki lo sabía.

“¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Kageyama?”

Hinata boqueó como un pez en busca de aire.

“¿Por qué iba a ir a hablar con Kageyama? No tenemos que estar todo el tiempo juntos, ¿sabes?” replicó.

Tsukki asintió varias veces y una pequeña sonrisa se coló entre sus labios. A Hinata no le dio buena espina.

“Pues en el instituto no os separabais ni con agua hirviendo… ¿Qué pasa, ya no sois amigos?” preguntó, con un deje malicioso en su voz.

“¡Claro que somos amigos!”

Hinata saltó automáticamente.

“¿Entonces?”

Tsukki alzó una ceja. Hinata tardó en responder y en cuanto vio que Tsukishima volvía a abrir la boca se arrepintió de no haber sido más rápido.

“Cuando estabais bailando parecía que lo estabais pasando en grande” añadió, e Hinata sintió como toda la sangre le subía a la cara.

A las mejillas, concretamente. Y a la punta de las orejas. Balbuceó algo ininteligible y ni él mismo supo qué quería decir. La sonrisa de Tsukki se curvó en una mueca de satisfacción.

“Eres malo” murmuró Kuroo y se giró hacia Hinata con una sonrisa conciliadora, tratando de salvarle del pozo de vergüenza en el que se estaba hundiendo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo, Hinata se puso en pie y murmuró algo del baño antes de que pudiera decir nada.

“¿Estás contento ya?” preguntó Kuroo, viendo como Hinata se alejaba entre la gente. “Has roto a Hinata”.

“No es culpa mía que sean idiotas los dos” replicó Tsukki, acurrucándose aun más en su pecho ahora que estaban solos.

“Pero hay formas y formas, podías haberle dado un empujoncito”.

“Yachi se pasó los tres años de instituto dándoles empujoncitos a los dos y aun así se las apañaban para ir en dirección contraria” dijo, dándole un sorbo más a su botella y dejando escapar un quejido lastimero cuando llegó al fondo. “Si quieren milagros que junten las Bolas de Dragón”.

Kuroo se rio entre dientes.

“Eres un friki”

“Cállate”.

* * *

Hinata pasó un rato en el baño. “ _La Gozadera”_ sonaba amortiguada tras la puerta del aseo, permitiéndole unos instantes de tranquilidad. Se echó agua en la cara, tratando de despejarse, pero aun sin la ensordecedora música retumbándole en los oídos tenía la cabeza demasiado embotada como para pensar con claridad. Hacía cuatro cubatas que no tenía capacidad para gestionar una crisis existencial. Seguía pensando en que si Bokuto no hubiera interrumpido el momento… Si no hubiese sonado “ _Gasolina”_ … Si hubieran seguido solos, igual… _¿Igual qué, Hinata?_ ¿Le habría besado? ¿Kageyama le había besado a él? ¿Habría llegado a pasar algo?

Por mucho que Tsukishima le llamase tontísimo —que lo era— Hinata no era tan tonto como para no saber que Kageyama le gustaba. O le había gustado, al menos. Si Yachi había sido su _crush_ en primero y segundo, Kageyama había sido el de tercero. O igual de antes, incluso. Hinata tampoco sabía exactamente cuándo había empezado. Rivalidad constante, hormonas revolucionadas y despertar bisexual, todo a la vez, no era muy buena combinación. Kageyama había sido su mejor amigo, pero es que además le volvía loco en todos los aspectos posibles de la palabra. A ratos le quería partir una silla en la espalda y a otros le quería empotrar contra la superficie lisa más cercana. Se preguntó por un momento si no hubiera sido todo más fácil así: si se hubieran liado entonces y todo hubiera quedado en un amorío adolescente. Si lo hubieran hecho, ahora se podría ahorrar toda la asfixiante tensión sexual que revolvía las entrañas, y todas las dudas que le corroían por dentro cada vez que pensaba en Kageyama, en si le gustaba Kageyama de verdad, en si solo eran los resquicios de un primer amor, o en si quería exponerse a lo que pudiera pasar después si decidía comerle la boca ahora mismo.

“Uy, perdón”

Unas voces femeninas rescataron a Hinata del mar de angustia existencial en el que se estaba hundiendo. Dos chicas acababan de entrar por la puerta, y se habían quedado paradas al verle, sin saber que hacer.

“Es que todos los baños de chicas están ocupados” añadió una de ellas.

“Ah claro, pasad, no pasa nada” respondió el, girándose de nuevo hacia el espejo.

Por el reflejo vio como las chicas entraban a un cubículo cada una.

“Tía, yo creo que alguien estaba follando ahí” dijo una de ellas.

“Que dices tía, ¿cómo va a haber alguien follando en el baño?” replicó la otra, que fue la primera en salir.

Se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos e Hinata se hizo a un lado, sacando el móvil del bolsillo para disimular.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó la chica, por cuya voz Hinata pudo deducir que se había dejado una buena cantidad de dinero en la barra.

“¿Eh? Sí, claro” respondió él, forzando una sonrisa por cuyos bordes se atisbaba la incomodidad del momento.

“Qué dices, a mí no me engañas. ¿Qué te pasa?” replicó la chica, cruzándose de brazos y trastabillando un poco había atrás.

“¿¡QUÉ PASA!?” berreó su amiga desde el cubículo.

“¡Está rayado por algo!” respondió ella, e Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente.

“Halaaa… ¡Seguro que es por una chica!”

Hinata se preguntó por un momento como había acabado aquí.

“O por un chico, ¿es por un chico?” preguntó la chica que tenía en frente.

“Que va… No…”

Sonó la cadena y la otra chica salió mientras se ataba el cinturón.

“Es por un chico fijo” dijo, convencida, sacando una barra de labios de su bolso y procediendo a retocarse el burdeos ante el espejo.

“¿Te gustaaa?”.

“No es eso…”

Hinata trató de huir de sus preguntas, pero ya era tarde.

“Buah, le gusta un montón”.

“¿Y que pasa? ¿No te hace caso?”

“¿Te ha hecho algo malo? Dime quien es que le pego”.

“Si no te hace caso que le den”.

“Eso, tú lo intentas y si no quiere él se lo pierde, que eres un pibón”.

“Eso, tu ni te rayes, él se lo pierde”.

Hinata solo podía mirarlas sin saber que decir. ¿Era esto lo que pasaba dentro de los baños de chicas? ¿Era por esto qué las chicas siempre iban en grupo al baño y luego salían con un montón de amigas nuevas?

“Tío, tu no te preocupes que al final sale todo bien” terminó la chica que se estaba pintando los labios, lanzándole un beso primero al espejo y después a Hinata.

Cuando se fueron él aun se quedó un rato en el sitio, con las mejillas sonrojadas pero un poquito más de determinación en el pecho.

* * *

Para cuando salió del baño la pista de baile estaba aun más vacía. Tan solo unos cuantos grupos seguían bailando animadamente, desperdigados por todo el club, e Hinata pudo ver a sus nuevas amigas saludándole desde un extremo.

“Ey, ¿dónde estabas?”

Fue Hoshiumi el primero en verle e Hinata se encogió de hombros.

“Refrescándome en el baño”

Hoshiumi asintió y le señaló la barra con la cabeza, invitándole con el gesto. Hinata se lo pensó un segundo.

“Venga, vale”.

Un chupito más no podía hacer daño. Tres chupitos después, tenía sus dudas.

“No. Otro no. Hoshiumi, ya vale”.

Hinata aun notaba el último tequila quemándole la garganta y amenazando con volver a su boca.

“¿Y qué hago con este? ¡Que ya lo he pedido!” replicó el chico, con un chupito más en cada mano.

“Tío, te he dicho que no como cinco veces, es tu problema”.

Hoshiumi arrugó los labios en una mueca casi infantil. Un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas, pero, aparte de eso, estaba fresco como una rosa. Hinata se preguntó cómo era posible, si con lo que estaba bebiendo hasta un tío del tamaño de Ushiwaka estaría ya dando tumbos. Ahora mismo, Hoshiumi debía de ser 80% alcohol y 20% caos.

“Pero mira que eres blandengue” le picó.

Hinata no cayó en la provocación.

“Atsumu, socorro”.

El chico, que pasaba junto a ellos, miró a Hinata confuso. Hinata debía tener cara de necesitar ayuda de verdad, porque Atsumu se acercó a ellos y lo rodeó por los hombros, apoyando la cabeza de Hinata en su pecho con actitud maternal.

“¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?” preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y un deje de burla, mientras abrazaba a Hinata de forma protectora.

“Yo nada, es él que es un blando” replicó Hoshiumi, aun con un vaso en cada mano.

“Trae para aquí” dijo Atsumu, quitándole el vaso de la mano al chico y brindando con él. Todo en un segundo.

“¿Como hacéis eso?” murmuró Hinata, sin poder contener la cara de asco al verlos beberse un tequila como si nada.

“Soy más grande que tú” respondió Atsumu.

“¡¿Y él?!” hipó Hinata, señalando a Hoshiumi tan cerca que su dedo casi le tocaba la nariz.

“Está muerto por dentro”.

“¡Oye!” Hoshiumi replicó, pero el cambio de canción lo distrajo.

La melodía familiar se extendió por el local y Atsumu reconoció la canción antes que el propio Hinata.

“¡Limbo!”

* * *

Aún quedaba energía en la pista de baile. Eso, o que ya a las cuatro de la madrugada los únicos que quedaban ahí eran los que venían a darlo todo. Alguien —Bokuto, probablemente— había conseguido que los camareros le prestasen el palo de una escoba, y había convencido a Akaashi para que sujetase el otro extremo a modo de limbo. Por supuesto, Atsumu fue el primero en pasar por debajo. Debía ser cosa de la hora, porque todo el mundo les siguió la corriente sorprendentemente rápido.

Kiyoko, Hoshiumi, Yachi y Yamaguchi —que Hinata no sabía de donde habían salido de repente— pasaron el limbo, e Hinata no pudo hacer más que seguirles al ritmo de la música.

“¡Bájalo más, que es pequeñajo!” exclamó Atsumu entre risas, y Bokuto y Akaashi lo hicieron cuando a estaba a medias, provocando que Hinata tastabillase un poco, pero logró mantener el equilibrio y cruzarlo, aun así. Chocó los cinco al llegar al otro lado y cuando se giró descubrió, para su sorpresa, a Ushiwaka acercándose al limbo mientras bailaba. Al resto pareció pillarles tan de sorpresa como a él, puesto que todos comenzaron a jalear. A pesar de su impresionante altura, Ushijima también consiguió pasar, y detrás de él iba Kageyama.

Hinata sintió algo removerse en su vientre cuando volvió a verle de cerca. Ahí, bajo la luz intermitente de los focos, Hinata podía ver como la piel de sus mejillas estaba levemente sonrojada, al igual que la punta de su nariz. Sonrió mientras arqueaba la espalda y el corazón de Hinata se saltó un par de latidos.

“Le estás mirando fijamente”

Esta vez a Hinata se le escapó un grito que no pudo disimular.

“Me cago en mi vida, Tsukishima, ¿de dónde coño sales?” siseó, sin coger aire entre las palabras.

El rubio solo se rio, alejándose de Hinata tan rápido como había venido, solo para ponerse a la cola que comenzaba a formarse frente al limbo. Más gente que no conocían se había unido y pronto parecía que la discoteca entera estaba bailando con ellos.

Yamaguchi, con el pelo revuelto y algunos botones de la camisa sueltos, fue uno de los primeros en caerse cuando el limbo empezó a bajar y pronto ya solo unos cuantos podían cruzarlo. Alguien le había cambiado el sitio a Bokuto y ahora era él quien estaba cruzando bajo la escoba mientras meneaba los brazos en el aire. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero consiguió pasar sin apoyar las manos. Kuroo se resbaló con una servilleta y aterrizó con el culo en el centro de la pista provocando unas cuantas risas, entre ellas la de su novio. En algún momento alguien había decidido que aquella era una competición eliminatoria y cuando Ushijima resbaló, una figura que les había ignorado hasta entonces apareció frente al limbo.

“¡SAKUSA!” gritaron sus compañeros de equipo al verle.

El chico los ignoró, moviéndose al ritmo de la música al tiempo que pasaba bajo la escoba. Logró cruzarla, pero tropezó mientras se incorporaba y habría acabado en el suelo si no fuera porque Atsumu lo atrapó antes. Fue un momento tan de película romántica que algunos aplaudieron y hasta se oyó algún silbido. Atsumu sonrió mientras ayudaba a Sakusa a incorporarse, con un brazo rodeando su cintura.

“Qué asco, estas sudadísimo” siseó Sakusa, que aun no había soltado su camiseta.

“¿Habrías preferido tocar el suelo que ha pisado todo el mundo, Omi-kun?” replicó él con una sonrisa ladina. Si Sakusa no llevase la mascarilla, habían podido ver como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

“Vale, me callo”.

“¿Esa cuenta como que ha pasado o no?” preguntó alguien.

“Da igual, porque no pienso volver a hacer eso nunca” respondió el chico, mientras sacaba un bote de gel desinfectante de su bolsillo. Atsumu se rio a su lado, con una mano aun apoyada en la base de su espalda.

Ya solo quedaban Bokuto, Hoshiumi, la chica de los labios pintados que Hinata había conocido en el baño, Kageyama y el propio Hinata. Bokuto fue el primero en caer, por querer hacer una coreografía demasiado complicada mientras pasaba. La chica se resbaló después, pero se levantó entre risas y chochó los cinco con Hinata al otro lado. Hoshiumi consiguió pasar sin problema y, cuando solo quedaban Kageyama e Hinata al otro lado, el moreno se giró él.

“Voy a ganar” dijo.

Hinata sonrió.

“Ya te gustaría”.

Los dos consiguieron pasar. Y después otra ronda más. Cuando Hoshiumi tropezó en su siguiente turno y la canción terminó, un sonoro quejido se oyó sobre la música. Akaashi, siendo el único medianamente responsable, devolvió la escoba antes de que nadie pudiera impedirlo e Hinata miró a Kageyama.

“¿Y ahora qué?”

“No sé, ¿hemos ganado los dos?” respondió el chico.

“No podemos ganar los dos, Bakageyama, en todo caso sería un empate”.

Él solo bufó, provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Hinata. La siguiente canción ya empezaba a sonar y a Hinata se le iluminó la cara.

“La mano arriba” coreó, mientras buscaba su móvil a toda prisa.

“¿Qué haces?” preguntó Kageyama, por encima de los acordes de “ _Danza Kuduro”_.

“Grabarle esto a Oikawa”.

Hinata estaba tan perdido en si mismo en ese momento, apresurándose a buscar el contacto de Oikawa entre sus conversaciones habituales y a pulsar el botón de grabar mientras coreaba las estrofas en portugués, que no veía más allá. Y fue por ello qué no se percató de como la expresión de Kageyama pasaba de confusión a incredulidad y de incredulidad a una mueca arrugada que solo podía significar celos. Tampoco vio como el chico retrocedía entre la gente, alejándose de él una vez más.

* * *

“No deberías beber tanto”.

Kageyama podía oír a Ushijima a su lado, pero no quería escucharle. Su compañero de equipo le miraba con una leve preocupación reflejada en sus ojos castaños, siguiendo con la mirada el ascenso del tercer chupito desde la barra hasta los labios del colocador. Kageyama se bebió el vaso de un trago y torció los labios en una mueca amarga antes de responder.

“Menudo capullo”.

Ushijima frunció el ceño.

“¿De quién estamos hablando?” preguntó, y fue completamente ignorado por Kageyama.

“¿Qué son ahora, mejores amigos?” preguntó, girándose esta vez hacia Ushijima.

Él solo parpadeó, con los labios fruncidos en una fina línea.

“Claro, como se han hecho amiguitos en Brasil…”

“Ah, ¿estamos hablando de Hinata?” preguntó Ushijima, en voz baja.

“¿Es que qué quiere de mí? No deja de mandarme señales contradictorias”.

Ushijima parecía perdido.

“¿De qué señales estás hablando?”

“Me saca a bailar y ahora se pone a grabar una canción para… Uff”.

De verdad que Ushijima estaba intentando seguirle el ritmo, pero no sabía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

“Se va a enterar la mandarina del demonio” terminó Kageyama, hablando solo a estas alturas, y alzó la mano para que la camarera le trajera otro chupito.

“¿De qué estamos hablando ahora?” preguntó Ushijima “No, Kageyama, ya vale” añadió, tratando de bajar su brazo en vano.

El chupito no llegó a tocar la barra antes de que el colocador se lo llevase a los labios. Ushijima solo pudo seguirle con la mirada, resoplando, mientras devolvía el vaso vacío a la encimera, se secaba los labios, y se daba la vuelta de nuevo hacia la pista de baile.

“¿Pero donde hay una mandarina?” se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía alejarse al colocador.

* * *

Hinata estaba bailando con Atsumu y Sakusa cuando una mano le agarró por el hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta. Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero se quedó así, boquiabierto, cuando se encontró de frente con Kageyama. No le dio tiempo a decir nada.

“—mos a bailar”.

Hinata se sintió idiota cuando se le escaparon las palabras.

“¿Qué?”

“Dame la mano” demandó Kageyama e Hinata no pudo más que dejarse hacer.

Así fue como no mucho después Hinata se encontró arrinconado contra una columna, tratando de moverse al son de la música sin pensar, con Kageyama bailando frente a él. O perreando, más bien. Kageyama estaba perreando con él. Porque para que contase como perreo había que estar muy cerca, y había que tocarse y, ¡oh! Kageyama estaba definitivamente tocándole. Le rozaba con cada movimiento, con cada contoneo de su cadera, e Hinata no podía creer que todo fuera accidental. No lo era, no. Por mucho que pudiera seguir en su cabeza el curso exacto de los acontecimientos que le habían llevado a ese preciso instante, seguía sin comprender cómo habían llegado ahí. O qué había llevado a Kageyama a estar frotando su cadera con la de Hinata sin un ápice de vergüenza. Cuando su cadera le rozó la pelvis una vez más, peligrosamente cerca de una parte de su cuerpo que ya empezaba a reaccionar, Hinata sintió como se le encendía la cara y tragó saliva.

“Kageyama…”

Él solo respondió con un gruñido.

“¿Estás borracho?”

“No más que tú” respondió él e Hinata pensó que eso no podía ser vedad porque él no se había sentido más sobrio en la vida.

No había sido nunca tan consciente de su cuerpo como cuando la pelvis de Kageyama rozó su bajo vientre, ni tampoco había sentido nunca con tanta claridad como cuando notó el roce de su aliento en el cuello y se le erizó el velo de la nuca.

“Kageyama…”

Hinata le llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez no sabía que le quería decir. Que parase, o que siguiese, o que le explicara qué estaba pasando porque Hinata tenía el cerebro embotado y estaba a un roce más de dejar de pensar. Kageyama le miró y él alzó la vista. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas e Hinata sintió que se hundía en ellas. Y, cuando bajó la vista a sus labios, supo que ya se había perdido del todo. Quizá fueron los años de espera, el alcohol y la música que le reverberaba por dentro, o las palabras de ánimo de una desconocida borracha en el baño de una discoteca, pero cuando Hinata se puso de puntillas para besarle no pensó en nada más que en los labios de Kageyama, en los suyos, en juntarlos, y ¡oh!

Cuando sus labios se encontraron sonaba “ _Propuesta indecente_ ”. Por un momento sintió que el mundo se paraba durante tres segundos, los tres segundos que tardó Kageyama en inclinarse hacia él y devolver el beso. Y cuando lo hizo, Hinata terminó de perderse. Alzó una mano para llevarla a su nuca, tirando aun más de él para pegarle a él y que no quedase ni un centímetro de aire entre ellos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo palpitaba con la adrenalina de quién tiene el punto decisivo, pero esta vez sentía que el partido ya lo había ganado. Le cosquilleaba la piel en la punta de los dedos donde estos se entrelazaban con el cabello de Kageyama y en los labios tras el roce de su lengua. Entreabrió la boca como invitación y, cuando sintió la lengua de Kageyama rozar la suya el estómago le dio un vuelco. Y luego otro. Y otro más. Hinata se aferró a su camiseta con la mano libre por miedo a caerse si no lo hacía y un suspiró escapó de sus labios cuando su espalda chocó contra la columna y Kageyama mordió su labio.

“¡Al fin, joder! ¡Ya era hora!” gritó alguien —Tsukishima— pero ninguno de los dos llegó a oírle.

Ambos estaban ya muy lejos, muy perdidos en esa mezcla de alcohol, música y deseo, como para prestar atención a nada que no fueran el uno y el otro. Y sus manos. Y sus labios. Y su piel. Y esa ansia de más y la necesidad de respirar y de dejar un camino de arañazos en la espalda del otro.

El beso sabía a caipiriña y a tequila, a azúcar y al mapo tofu picante que habían compartido en la cena. Sabía a años de espera, a llamadas de Skype hasta las 2 de la madrugada, y a estar casi cuatro años a 18.562 kilómetros de distancia. Sabía a anhelo, a ansia y, cuando Kageyama volvió a morderle el labio con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, también sabía un poco a celos y a conversaciones que se habían quedado a medias.

Sus labios se separaron en busca de aliento, pero Hinata no se movió un ápice. Con ambas manos entrelazadas tras la nuca de Kageyama, la frente apoyada en la suya, los ojos con miedo a abrirse. Kageyama tampoco se movió. Estaban tan cerca que Hinata podía sentir el latido del corazón de Kageyama rebotando contra su pecho. Su boca seguía entreabierta, aun jadeante, buscando unas palabras que no sabía si debería decir.

“Kageyama…” murmuró y su voz sonó ronca sobre los acordes de piano de _“Amorfoda”_.

Abrió los ojos y alzó la vista despacio. Kageyama aun tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas, y los labios tan enrojecidos que Hinata no podía apartar la mirada. Cuando sus pestañas se despegaron, despacio, e Hinata se vio reflejado en sus ojos azules, se le olvidó de lo que iba a decir.

“Vámonos” dijo, entre dientes y casi sin aliento, y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Kageyama antes de que él pudiera decir nada. No dijo nada, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y fue suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues ya estaría.


	4. Nadie más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata y Kageyama vuelven al hotel. Y qué queréis que os diga. Hay porno. Esto es porno. El capítulo entero es básicamente porno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexo explícito. Están borrachos pero tampoco muy borrachos porque no me siento cómoda escribiendo escenas en las que el consentimiento puede ser dudoso por los efectos de alcohol/drogas, así que demos por hecho que se han espabilado bastante por el camino.
> 
> Escribí todo el capítulo con la canción "Experience" de Ludovico Einaudi en bucle, así que os recomiendo que la escuchéis también mientras leéis :D Y si habéis visto Sense8 pues aun con más razón para tener los pelos de punta todo el rato. [AQUÍ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MHsDNV9lgY) tenéis el link.

Si por algo daba gracias Hinata, era por que los hubieran dejado salir de la discoteca de forma discreta. El 50% de esas gracias iban para Kuroo, que se había llevado a rastras a Tsukishima en dirección contraria mientras este aun gritaba cosas como _“os ha costado, pedazo de idiotas”_ o _“voy a apuntar este día en el calendario”_ , y el otro 50% iban para Akaashi, que había hecho lo propio con Bokuto y Atsumu, que ya iban directos hacia ellos cuando fueron a recoger sus abrigos, seguramente con unos cuantos comentarios subidos de tono preparados para hacerles pasar vergüenza. El resto de sus amigos simplemente habían tenido la decencia de despedirles de lejos y hacer como que no los acababan de ver comerse la boca contra una columna con el ansia de dos adolescentes cachondos en un portal oscuro.

Mientras atravesaban la pista de baile en dirección a la salida, Kageyama había atrapado la mano de Hinata con la suya para no perderle entre la gente e Hinata había decidido hacer como que no se había dado cuenta cuando no se la soltó al salir.

“¿Vamos a…?” empezó Hinata, pero Kageyama le cortó con un beso.

Le cogió por las solapas del abrigo como había hecho otras tantas veces, pero, en vez de zarandearle como solía, le atrajo hacia él y juntó sus labios en un beso un poco más suave, un poco más lento, y un poco más _no me creo que esté pasando esto_. E Hinata lo entendía perfectamente, porque aunque ahora supiera a lo que sabían los labios de Kageyama, aun no se lo creía él tampoco.

Cuando se separaron, con las narices aun rozando, Hinata solo podía sonreír.

“¿Al hotel?”

Fue Kageyama el que terminó la pregunta, y a Hinata solo le dio para asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

El trayecto en taxi fue silencioso y algo tenso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, quizá por vergüenza o quizá por nervios, pero sus dedos no se soltaron en ningún momento. Cuando llegaron al hotel, pasadas las cinco de la madrugada, la recepción estaba vacía y los pasillos en silencio. Nadie podía negar lo conveniente que había sido que ambos equipos hubieran hospedado a sus jugadores en el mismo hotel. Que estuvieran en plantas diferentes poco importaba en ese momento. No habían acordado nada, pero cuando Hinata pulsó el botón del tercer piso en el ascensor Kageyama no opuso ninguna queja. A Hinata no le preocupaba porque tenía ya suficiente confianza con Bokuto como para dejar que se buscase la vida esa noche y, aunque no lo fuera a admitir, Ushiwaka le seguía dando un poco de miedo, aun después de todos esos años, y no le apetecía preguntarle si podía secuestrar su habitación para hacer quién sabe qué con su compañero de cuarto.

_Quién sabe qué._ Porque no sabía qué iban a hacer. Hacía media hora no se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Kageyama fuera a bailar con él (a zorrearle, más bien) y que él le iba a comer los morros, pero aquí estaban. Así que no, no se había planteado que iban a hacer ahora que se lo había llevado a su habitación del hotel y que acababa de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Metió la tarjeta en la ranura y dio las luces.

En las películas todo era muy fácil: te liabas con alguien, había un flash forward a la habitación en la que os seguíais enrollando y a la cama. Pero en la vida real no podías ir retozando con alguien por las paredes durante veinticinco minutos, así que había pausas, y silencios incómodos, y frases a medias, y _“mm, ¿quieres...? No sé… ¿hablamos primero? ¿quieres follar?”._

No era que Hinata no tuviera experiencia: la tenía. Había tenido sus rollos, sus líos de una noche y sus líos de varias. Tampoco es que tuviera _muchíiisima_ experiencia, pero si la suficiente como para poder llevar una situación así con algo de gracia. No paraba de decirse eso a si mismo. Pero, es que este no era un lío cualquiera y, la persona que estaba parada en medio de su habitación, mirándole, era Kageyama, y… Joder.

“Ehm… ¿Quieres beber algo?” preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

“¿Quieres beber más?” respondió él, alzando una ceja.

El aire fresco de la madrugada le había sentado bien a ambos, pero tampoco hacía milagros y los dos seguían más borrachos de lo que deberían.

“Agua, quería decir. O una Fanta, algo así”.

Kageyama murmuró un _“oh”_.

“Agua está bien”.

Hinata asintió y sacó dos botellines de agua del minibar, tendiéndole uno a Kageyama. Le pegó un trago y, aunque le supo a tequila, su cuerpo lo agradeció. Kageyama también le dio un trago, pero siguió parado sin saber que hacer.

“Puedes dejar el abrigo ahí, si quieres” sugirió Hinata, señalando la silla del escritorio que había al fondo de la habitación.

Aprovechó para quitarse él también su abrigo, y el jersey, y los dejó colgados en el armario. Se había imaginado algo más como ir dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo, pero ahí andaban. La situación ya estaba pasando de levemente embarazosa a dolorosamente incómoda, así que Hinata se obligó a si mismo a romper la tensión antes de que los asfixiase a ambos.

“Sabes…” empezó, acercándose hacia Kageyama despacio. “Si tantas ganas tenías de besarme, y es obvio que las tenías, y te he besado yo primero, ¿he ganado?” preguntó con una sonrisa que transmitía más vergüenza que picardía, pero lo que contaba era el esfuerzo.

Kageyama dejó su botellín de agua sobre la mesa y sonrió de lado, alzando una ceja.

“¿Era una competición?”

“¿Contigo no es siempre una competición?” replicó Hinata, y habría sonado totalmente seguro de si mismo si no le hubiera temblado un poco la voz.

La sonrisa de Kageyama se ensanchó aún más y dio un paso hacia Hinata.

“¿Cómo vamos entonces?”

Hinata dio otro paso.

“1097 a 1100”.

Kageyama dio otro más.

“Sigo ganando yo”.

Hinata recortó el único paso que los separaba.

“No por mucho tiempo”.

Kageyama llevó una mano a su nuca y enredó los dedos en su pelo antes de responder.

“Ya te gustaría”.

Y le volvió a besar.

* * *

Labios sobre labios. Manos en el pelo. Ropa por el suelo. Hinata estaba tirado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, la camisa desabrochada y un Kageyama muy ocupado trazando la línea de sus clavículas con la lengua.

“Ay, joder” suspiró y Kageyama le respondió con algo que sonó a medio camino entre un gruñido y una risa.

No dejó que la sinfonía que salía de los labios de Hinata le distrajera y siguió pintando con saliva la fina piel de su pecho, que se erizaba allá por donde la acariciaba su lengua. Llegó a su hombro, donde la piel estaba más tostada por el sol de Brasil, y no pudo contener las ganas de clavar los dientes. Hinata jadeó y Kageyama sonrió contra su piel, ayudándose de las manos para empujar la camisa por su espalda hasta deshacerse de ella y dejar que cayera olvidada a un lado.

“Esto… Injusto”.

Las palabras de Hinata se deshicieron en un suspiro cuando lo labios de Kageyama acariciaron su yugular.

“Para” murmuró y Kageyama separó la boca de su cuello para mirarle, confundido. “Tú todavía llevas jersey” añadió y Kageyama le miró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

“No es mi problema” dijo, y volvió a llevar los labios al cuello de Hinata, exactamente al hueco que quedaba entre su mandíbula y el lóbulo de su oreja.

“No… Me niego” replicó Hinata y se revolvió bajo su cuerpo.

Kageyama logró arrancarle un suspiro más antes de que Hinata le hiciese perder el equilibrio y rodase sobre la cama para quedar sobre él.

“Esto sobra” dictó, colando las manos bajo la sudadera gris.

Kageyama se estremeció cuando los dedos de Hinata rozaron su piel desnuda bajo la camiseta, empujando las prendas con urgencia.

“¿Tienes prisa?” preguntó.

“Solo para algunas cosas” replicó Hinata, lanzando el amasijo de ropa a la otra punta de la habitación sin ningún cuidado.

Hinata estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su cuello tan pronto como la espalda, ahora desnuda, de Kageyama tocase el colchón, pero tuvo que pararse un segundo a contemplar las vistas, porque… Joder que vistas. Cualquiera podría pensar que después de pasar años entrenando en la playa rodeado de deportistas uno acababa siendo inmune, pero nada de lo que hubiera visto antes le podía haber preparado para aquel momento. Kageyama… Uff, Kageyama. Su pecho, sus hombros anchos, el ángulo en el que su trapecio se juntaba con el cuello y el camino que dibujaban sus clavículas bajo la piel de alabastro. Hinata contuvo el aliento como quien se paraba a contemplar una estatua de mármol en un museo. Solo que no estaba en un museo, y esta obra de arte se podía tocar. Y uff si quería tocar.

Sus dedos acariciaron su cintura, casi con timidez, y acariciaron la piel de su vientre sintiendo bajo ellos la firmeza de su abdomen. Se pasó la lengua por los labios sin darse cuenta. Kageyama soltó un suspiro y cuando Hinata alzó la vista supo que no iba a poder dejar de mirar. Porque no quería perderse ni uno solo de sus gestos que hacía su boca cuando se le escapaba un gemido ahogado de la garganta.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo con parsimonia, sin dejar ni un rincón de piel libre de sus caricias. Sentía a Kageyama estremecerse bajo el roce de sus dedos y, si había algo más dulce que aquello, era la melodía que escapaba de sus labios. Suspiró cuando los dedos de Hinata rozaron uno de sus pezones, y jadeó tras el paso de sus uñas por su pecho. Aquel jadeo no fue lo único que Hinata dejó a su paso, descubriendo con oscura satisfacción como la piel de Kageyama era tan sensible que tres finas líneas rojas decoraron su pecho como un recordatorio de por donde habían pasado sus uñas. Si algo quería hacer en ese momento, era ver cómo de fácil era marcar su piel. Ver cuantas podía dejarle, y descubrir que sonidos iba a cantar en su oído mientras lo hacía.

Hinata hundió la boca en su cuello, besando, mordiendo, y dejando un rastro húmedo con su lengua. Kageyama le rodeó con los brazos y se agarró a sus vaqueros sin fuerza, derritiéndose ante sus caricias de una forma tan deliciosa que hacía que Hinata se lo quisiera beber. Besó su cuello con ganas, dando alas al ansia que sentía y marcando un camino púrpura tras de si. Subió con el camino de besos hasta su oreja, atrapando el lóbulo entre sus dientes y dejando escapar un suspiro justo ahí, para que Kageyama pudiera oírlo bien.

“Joder” suspiró.

Hinata sonrió, devolviendo los labios a su mandíbula. Él alzó la cabeza, dejándose hacer, e Hinata la pintó de besos antes de volver a su boca. Kageyama le estaba dejando llevar el control, pero, cuando sus lenguas volvieron a abrazarse, reclamó lo que consideraba suyo. Y peleó como lo peleaba todo: con pasión y con furia. Con necesidad de demostrar algo. Con miedo a perderlo. El beso había empezado lento y pausado, denso como la miel más dulce, pero cuando Kageyama le empujó y rodó con él sobre la cama se volvió algo más… Más profundo. Más imprevisible. Más irregular. Más lengua y más dientes. Más aliento contenido, más gemidos ahogados desde el fondo de la garganta y más ganas de más. De todo lo que se estuvieran dispuestos a dar.

En medio del frenesí de sábanas deshechas, Hinata restregó su pelvis con la de Kageyama y un gemido ronco escapó de entre sus labios cuando sintió el roce de polla contra polla. Kageyama gimió también, abriendo los ojos de golpe como si acabase de pasar algo que no se esperase y no llevase para nada media hora con la polla dura bajo los pantalones.

“Dios” suspiró.

Hinata sonrió con malicia, ya sin que le quedase ninguna vergüenza que mostrar.

“¿Te gusta?” preguntó, suave, y lo hizo otra vez. Y otra. Con premeditación y alevosía.

Kageyama gimió bajo él e Hinata creyó que podría pasarse así la noche entera si iba a seguir haciendo esos ruidos. Pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que Kageyama podía hacer ruidos aún mejores, así que llevó una de sus manos a donde de juntaban sus caderas, acariciándole por encima de los pantalones. Y Kageyama gimió aún más fuerte, y de sus labios escapó un _Dios mío_ entre suspiros e Hinata supo que no se iba a cansar de eso nunca.

Le volvió a besar mientras bajaba también la otra mano, para ayudarse a soltar su cinturón y bajarle un poco los pantalones. Sonrió contra sus labios al sentir la humedad que impregnaba la tela algodón, acariciando su polla ya con solo esa última capa de por medio. Podía sentir como Kageyama se derretía bajo su cuerpo, deshecho en una marea de temblores y gemidos de placer. Y le gustaba. Joder, si le gustaba. Hinata quería más, necesitaba más de ese Kageyama líquido y desvencijado que se rompía en pedacitos muy pequeños con cada roce y se volvía a recomponer después arqueando la espalda como si el placer lo fuera a partir por la mitad. Coló la mano dentro de su ropa interior, buscando el roce de piel con piel, tan perdido en su sed de Kageyama que tardó en escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

“Espera, para”.

Hinata no lo oyó, y solo reaccionó a la propia mano de Kageyama agarrando su muñeca. Abrió los ojos y buscó los suyos, teniendo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para salir de ese trance de deseo en el que se había perdido y poder enfocar la vista en lo que tenía delante.

Apartó la mano de él tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo, y retrocedió un poco sobre la cama.

“Perdón”.

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que supiera si quiera por que las decía.

“No…” empezó Kageyama, que se había incorporado un poco hasta quedar sentado a su misma altura. Le miró a los ojos, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que solo las rodeaba un halo azul, y las mejillas teñidas de carmesí. Su pecho bajaba y subía frenético e Hinata creyó verle temblar. “Yo…” comenzó de nuevo. “Nunca…”

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire e Hinata abrió la boca solo para volverla a cerrar cuando cayó en a qué se refería.

“Oh…” murmuró, muy bajito. “¡Oh!” exclamó, ahora más fuerte, al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. “No pasa nada. O sea… No tenemos que hacer nada más si no quieres”.

Lo soltó todo de golpe, sintiendo como el rubor también llegaba sus mejillas como si todo aquello le diera mucha vergüenza y hacía un segundo no hubiera estado a punto de agarrarle la polla.

“¡No!” exclamó Kageyama, sonando más ansioso de lo que le habría gustado. “Quiero, claro que quiero, solo… Solo quería decirte que es mi primera vez” confesó, bajando un poco la vista e Hinata sintió que se derretía, pero esta vez con un calorcito en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con tensión sexual.

Llevó ambas manos al rostro de Kageyama, obligándole a alzar la mirada hacia él y se inclinó para besarle en los labios. Un beso corto, a penas un roce.

“Está bien” dijo, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. “¿Estás seguro de que quieres que sea conmigo?” preguntó.

“No querría que fuera con nadie más”.

Cuando Hinata escucho aquellas últimas palabras las oyó cerca de su oído, y a la vez muy lejos pues se sentía flotar en una nube. Le temblaban las manos y quizá fue un escalofrío, o los nervios, o que Kageyama acababa de decir la puta frase más bonita que Hinata había oído en su vida, pero aun sostenían su rostro e Hinata no tuvo más que tirar un poco de él para que Kageyama siguiera sus movimientos y sus labios volvieran a encontrarse a medio camino. Y si el primer beso había sido pura anticipación y el resto habían sido de pasión desbocada, este era un beso de calma. Un beso reconfortante, lleno de cariño, de cuidado, de _tú no te preocupes_ y de _yo me encargo_. Un beso que les recordó a ambos que, por muchos años que hubieran pasado separados, aun tenían esa confianza ciega el uno en el otro. Que Hinata podía cerrar los ojos y que Kageyama no tenía que preocuparse porque Hinata siempre iba a estar donde él necesitase que estuviera.

Y ya ninguno de los dos dudó más. Y cuando Hinata terminó de desnudarle, y le agarró la polla, y empezó el vaivén de su mano, Kageyama gimió contra su oído y sintió que se fundía como la cera bajo el sol abrasador que era Hinata. Y se derretía, y estaba chorreando. E Hinata gimió también cuando Kageyama al fin logró moverse para hacer lo propio, y los dos se deshacían sin aliento en las manos del otro.

“Tobio”.

Fue solo un suspiro que escapó de entre sus dientes. No era la primera vez que Hinata le llamaba por su nombre, pero en esta ocasión lo sintió en su lengua como una cucharada de caramelo espeso y paladeó cada sílaba.

“Shōyō”.

Y cuando Tobio le llamó sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta la raíz del pelo, y tembló como ninguna caricia le había hecho temblar hasta entonces. Alzó la cara, que estaba hundida en el hueco de su cuello, para mirarle y Tobio le devolvió la mirada con los ojos vidriosos y los labios hinchados de tanto besarlos.

“¿Qué quieres hacer?” preguntó Shōyō, tan cerca de él que sus labios aún se rozaban.

“No sé. Todo” respondió Tobio con la voz entrecortada y él solo sonrió.

Le volvió a besar, pero esta vez solo fue un beso breve, lento, casi perezoso.

“Quieres…” empezó, volviendo a separarse un poco “, ¿follarme tú a mí?”

Kageyama boqueó, como si se estuviera ahogando ante la pregunta.

“No… Sé…”

“¿Yo a ti?”

Shōyō besó suavemente su mandíbula y luego su mejilla.

“No lo sé, ¿Qué prefieres tú?” preguntó, arrastrando las palabras con esfuerzo.

Shōyō sonrió contra sus labios.

“A mí me gusta todo”.

Tobio pareció dudar y Shōyō volvió a besarle.

“Si estás más tranquilo así puedo hacerlo yo” propuso y Tobio asintió de forma casi imperceptible. “Dime si hago algo que no te gusta, ¿vale?” añadió y Tobio volvió a asentir levemente. No bastó para Shōyō. “¿Vale?” insistió.

“Vale” respondió Tobio al fin, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubor teñía sus mejillas y Shōyō ya no sabía si era de la vergüenza o del calor que emanaba su piel.

“Vale” repitió Shōyō, volviendo a hundirse en sus labios con un beso suave, pero más profundo. Con más lengua, con más pasión y con más _esto empieza y ahora vamos en serio_. Siguió besándole mientras uno de sus brazos rebuscaba junto a la cama en el último cajón de su mesilla (en el neceser de los _porsiacasos_ ) y sacaba de él un pequeño bote de lubricante que dejó de momento entre las sábanas. La cadena de besos se deslizó por el cuello de Tobio, ondeando entre sus clavículas y bajando por los músculos de su pecho, bajando igual que él por la cama, colándose entre sus piernas hasta que su lengua le rodeó el ombligo y bajó un poco más hasta dejar un beso húmedo dentro de su muslo.

Shōyō se dio un segundo para respirar y disfrutar del paisaje. De ver a Tobio hundido en la cama, completamente deshecho. De tener su polla dura delante de la cara, con el glande rosado y la punta húmeda. Y sonrió antes de recorrerla con la lengua desde la base hasta aquella gota de líquido preseminal que mojaba la punta. Y Tobio gimió, ronco y ahogado, y Shōyō sintió la urgencia crepitando en su interior. En su estómago y un poco más abajo. Y notó como su propio pene temblaba con una contracción nerviosa, ansioso por recibir también un poco de atención. Pero Shōyō se resistió, negándose a distraerse ni un segundo y a perderse ni una de las reacciones de Tobio. Y es que, si esa iba a ser su primera vez, quería que fuera jodidamente espectacular.

Así que Shōyō, como solo hacía cuando algo le importaba de verdad, lo dio todo. Dio todo lo que tenía en cada roce, en cada caricia. Cada vez que su lengua acariciaba su glande y cada vez que se hundía la polla hasta la garganta. Y, aunque nunca nada es perfecto, y menos una primera vez, aunque hubo momentos de atragantarse, de tener que cambiar de postura porque le estaba dando un calambre o de _“espera, así no, más despacio_ ”, aun así, era perfecto a su manera porque eran ellos dos, y si eran ellos dos ya era perfecto.

Y es que a Shōyō no se le antojaba otra palabra que no fuera _perfecto_. Porque Tobio era perfecto. Sabía fuerte y un poco amargo, y a ratos se le tensaba la mandíbula, pero le daba igual porque Tobio estaba deshaciéndose en gemidos, y en suspiros, y le estaba acariciando el pelo, y notaba cuando algo le gustaba mucho por como se tensaba de golpe, y era perfecto. Y quería asegurarse de que esa noche no se le fuera a olvidar en la vida.

Con una mano acariciaba de forma distraída uno de sus muslos, y con la otra buscó el bote de lubricante que había sacado antes, porque por mucho que le estuviera encantando comerle la polla, Tobio le había dicho que quería _todo_ , y Shōyō no iba a darle nada menos que eso. Se las apañó para abrir el bote con un sonoro _pop_ sin dejar de lamerle, e impregnó sus dedos en el fío líquido espeso.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Tobio antes de empezar.

“¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? Contigo mismo, vaya” preguntó, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a juguetear con su entrada.

Tobio tardó unos segundos en reunir suficiente aire como para responder.

“Alguna vez” susurró y la sonrisa de Hinata se ensanchó.

“Vete diciéndome como te gusta” le pidió, antes de volver a meterse su miembro en la boca.

Un largo gemido fue la única respuesta.

Shōyō siguió así, lamiendo ahora más despacio, casi como un mero acompañante para lo que estaba haciendo con los dedos un poco más abajo. Empezó despacio y con un dedo solo, acariciando su entrada y presionando un poco, tentando y dejando que los músculos de Tobio se acostumbraran a su presencia.

“Ya… Ya puedes” le pidió, en un jadeo, y Shōyō obedeció.

Entró despacio y le dejó unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la presencia ajena, antes de comenzar a moverse de nuevo. Siguió comiéndole la polla de forma distraída y casi perezosa, buscando estimularle de nuevas formas y dejando que fueran los gemidos de Tobio los que guiaran sus manos. Hacía un rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo y, sinceramente, no le podía importar lo más mínimo. Tenían toda la noche por delante, la mañana, y lo que hiciera falta. Cuando Tobio le pidió más, jadeando, Shōyō no pudo contener la sonrisa.

“¿Ahora quién tiene prisa?” preguntó, apartándose lo justo para mirarle mientras metía el segundo dedo, y no se arrepintió.

No se arrepintió para nada de ver la cara de placer y sorpresa Tobio, ni de ver como se retorcía y arqueaba el cuello hacia atrás cuando un gemido gutural escapaba de su garganta. Shōyō quería ver más. Así que siguió ahí, cambiando la boca por la mano y masturbándole despacio mientras le dilataba con la otra mano. Siguió, primero despacio y después cada vez más fuerte, disfrutando de cada gesto y de cada melodía.

“Espera, para” jadeó “. Para, por favor, para” le pidió y Shōyō quedó inmóvil.

“¿Estas bien? ¿Te he hecho dañ…?”

“No, no, no, no.”

Tobio respondió sin aliento, y buscó la mirada de Shōyō.

“Como sigas me voy a correr y no me quiero correr así.”

En los labios de Shōyō se esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

“A sus órdenes, mi rey” dijo y no se perdió el ligero tic en los ojos de Tobio al oír esa palabra.

Se apartó de él despacio, bajándose de la cama lo justo como para terminar de quitarse la ropa que había quedado a medias y para buscar un condón en la mesilla. Agradeció llevar ropa interior negra porque así no se notaban las manchas y le daba casi vergüenza lo mojado que estaba sin haberse tocado ni nada. Se colocó el condón y volvió a subirse a la cama, colocándose entre las piernas de Tobio. Él se mordió el labio, expectante. Mientras Shōyō se movía, su pene rozo su entrada y ambos soltaron un suspiro.

“Espera un momento”.

“¿Hmn?”

Shōyō buscó sus pies.

“No voy a dejar que tu primera vez sea con calcetines”.

A Tobio se le escapó una risa muda.

“Que considerado eres”.

“De nada” respondió Shōyō, con una sonrisa satisfecha y, esta vez sí, volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas. “¿Listo?”

Tobio asintió y Shōyō se inclinó sobre él para buscar de nuevo sus labios. Una ligera presión y un gruñido contenido. Más besos y saliva. Un suspiro largo cuando estuvo dentro.

“¿Bien?”

Tobio respondió rodeando su cuello con los brazos, tirando de él hacia abajo, y con un leve murmullo. Un poco de gruñido, un poco de gemido. Shōyō se movió tan despacio que contenía el aliento. Tobio también. Una embestida lenta y calculada, un gemido ronco al llegar al final.

“Sigue así”.

Y siguió. Fallándole lento, tan lento que creía que se iba a morir. Con los labios de Tobio rozando los suyos y su aliento acariciándole la piel. Shōyō cerró los ojos, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tobio y sosteniéndose sobre los codos porque los brazos ya no le aguantaban. Alzó un poco la cadera, llegando más a dentro, y cuando Tobio gimió su nombre supo que ese polvo iba a ser corto. Porque ya sentía a Tobio estremeciéndose con cada movimiento, y sentía el placer arremolinándosele en el estómago. Lo sentía en cada poro de su piel, en cada escalofrío que le recorría la columna y en el hormigueo de cada uno de sus dedos. Lo sentía en la anticipación que había acumulado durante toda la noche, durante media vida. En cada latigazo de placer, en cada gemido compartido en los labios de Tobio. Y él también estaba cerca. Lo supo cuando aumentó el ritmo, cuando el vaivén de sus caderas dejó de ser un balanceo y pasó a ser un choque, y cuando sintió las uñas de Tobio clavarse en su espalda. Lo supo por cómo se tocaba, cada vez más rápido y errático. Lo supo cuando se lo dijo, jadeando en su oído, y lo supo aún más cuando sintió las contracciones del orgasmo abrazándole la polla.

“Sí, joder, sí” gimió Tobio mientras el orgasmo le inundaba y se lo llevaba a rastras como una mala marea.

Shōyō no dijo nada, conteniendo el aliento hasta un punto en el que creyó que se iba a desmayar. Y cuando le llegó el orgasmo, a penas segundos después, arqueó la espalda y abrió la boca, aunque de sus labios no salió nada. Y sintió por dentro como se rompía, como estallaba en mil pedazos y se deshacía en polvo con un puto placer que de verdad que no sabía que se podía sentir y pensó que iba a morirse en cualquier momento y, sinceramente, le daba igual.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sobre Tobio, jadeando y respirando a duras penas. Salió con cuidado y se quitó el condón al momento aprovechando la adrenalina que aun palpitaba bajo su piel porque sabía que si se tumbaba ya no se iba a volver a levantar. Y se iba a morir ahí mismo, y le parecía bien.

“Joder” suspiró Tobio.

“Joder” repitió Shōyō, jadeando también, y a los dos se les escapó la risa floja “. ¿Qué tal?”

“Bien. Genial” dijo Tobio, girándose un poco para mirarle “No sé, pregúntame dentro de diez minutos” añadió y ambos volvieron a dejar que la risa se llevase a rastras la poca tensión que les quedaba en el cuerpo.

No pudo volver a preguntárselo, porque los dos se quedaron dormidos antes de que pasasen si quiera cinco minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOENO. Pues esto ha sido porno, sí. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo smut en mi vida (más allá de posts +18 en foros de rol), así que esto ha sido toda una experiencia. Cómo hacer algo explícito y a la vez que no acabe siendo la canción esta de "tiene nombres mil, el miembro viril"... What a fantasía. En fin, decidme porfa que os ha parecido en los comentarios <3

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA OTRA VEZ :D. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. De momento no han pasado muchas cosa pero esto ha servido para sentar las bases de donde parten los personajes. ¿Está Hinata thirsty por Bokuto? Sí. Y quién no, tbh. De verdad que esto es KageHina, pero no puedo parar de pensar en Tsuki, es mi hijo predilecto y se nota el favoritismo lo sientoooo ;_; ¿Se liaron Oikawa e Hinata en Brasil? Ay, pues no sé, el niño no quiere hablar de ello. Kiyoko se quiere ir de fiesta y le da igual todo, es una tremenda reina. No lo habéis visto, pero Ukai y Takeda se han ido de la manito uwu. Bokuto LGBT icon, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.
> 
> Si me dejáis un comentario pues ya me hacéis super feliz askhdahdjd :D


End file.
